Camino a la Destrucción
by Jill Filth
Summary: A Jill Valentine le han robado sus recuerdos, su vida, y mucho mas… ¿Es posible volver de la muerte? Puede que pronto descubra la respuesta, aunque eso esta por verse. Primero debe lograr sobrevivir…
1. Un descubrimiento inesperado

Hi!!!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia esta en el periodo de dos años después de la tragedia de Raccoon City.

Espero que sea de su agrado, mi intención no es molestar a nadie con mi fic, o sea que si no les gusta por favor eviten los comentarios desagradables y groseros, de antemano lo agradezco.

Por ultimo, quiero aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de sus respectivos autores, (Capcom y su saga Resident Evil). Y que esta historia no es con fines de lucro. Sino solo por el agrado y la satisfacción que me provoca escribirla.

Y la frase cliché "Mis ganancias son sus reviews" jaja. Ahora los dejo con el Fic... Saludos!!!

* * *

**Un accidente en una de las misiones de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, hace creer al grupo que dos de sus compañeros están muertos. Pero pronto se darán cuenta de que todo lo que creían no era real, al encontrar a uno de ellos con vida… Jill es hallada por Carlos, en una misión de ataque a uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella. **

**Incertidumbre, incredulidad, y desconfianza comienzan a sembrarse dentro del grupo, pero eso no afectara que logren su cometido y que descubran que fue lo que le sucedió a Chris. **

* * *

**Resident Evil.**

**Camino a la Destrucción.**

**Prologo.**

Las paredes de color blanco de aquella habitación, eran iluminadas tan solo por la luz fluorescente de la lámpara sujeta al techo, dentro de ella, habían una serie de artículos médicos sobre una pequeña mesa de metal, en el centro del cuarto se encontraba una camilla de operaciones de uso medico.

Se notaba a simple vista que la sala estaba esterilizada, era completamente abrumadora, pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención, era la pared del fondo de aquel quirófano, la cual estaba completamente tapada por ordenadores y computadoras de gran tamaño, y en el centro de toda esta decoración futurista, estaba ella, la gran adquisición del laboratorio central, "La Diosa" así era como la llamaban los trabajadores del lugar.

La Diosa era una mujer, sin duda, eso podía notarse sin mayor esfuerzo a través de su cuerpo desnudo que permanecía inmóvil en el interior de un tubo cilíndrico de gran tamaño forrado en una gruesa capa de cristal reforzado, además dentro de este había un líquido proteico y nutriente de color turquesa que envolvía a la dama.

Aquella mujer estaba dormida, sin duda, permanecía en un estado de hibernación o algo similar.

Del tanque de cultivo, salían una serie de cables y mangueras que estaban conectados a las computadoras de su alrededor, cada una de ellas marcaba algún signo vital de la mujer envuelta en tinieblas.

Un hombre de aspecto temible irrumpió en la tranquilidad del cuarto, y se puso de pie frente al gran tubo cilíndrico. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, en realidad como todos en el laboratorio.

_Pronto despertaras y tendrás muchas preguntas que hacer… Y sin duda seré yo quien no repara en aclarar tus dudas._

Un abrupto sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el ruido ensordecedor de la alarma de emergencia.

_El complejo esta siendo atacado por esos ex miembros de S.T.A.R.S…_

Aquel pensamiento cruzó como un rayo por su mente, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el corpulento hombre salio rápidamente de aquella habitación.

**Capitulo I.**

- ¡Nos han descubierto! – La voz masculina del chico de cabello rubio ceniza, resonó en el helado pasillo blanco que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. – ¡Debemos irnos!

La alarma no dejaba de sonar, con un sonido agudo y atronador que hacia eco en el vació corredor, mientras la luz de esta, que estaba sujeta al techo, giraba frenéticamente.

- ¡Oh Rayos!... ¡¡Solo me queda uno más!! – Respondió el joven de cabello castaño que estaba en cuclillas, colocando el explosivo C-4 en la pared.

En ese momento una chica, que llevaba puesta una vestimenta ajustada de color negro, de bellos ojos de color celeste intenso, y de cabello amarrado en una coleta. Bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia.

- ¡Leon, Carlos. Ya vienen los guardias de Umbrella!... ¡Debemos largarnos de aquí! – La voz de la mujer sonó extremadamente afligida.

_Vamos solamente este y ya…_

- ¡Ya esta! – Exclamó Carlos Mientras terminaba de colocar el último explosivo. – ¡Vamonos! – Luego de eso los tres se pusieron en marcha, subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

……

El ambiente que envolvía a aquel laboratorio de Umbrella, era sombrío de alguna manera y sumamente hostil, por eso los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, habían decidido que ese lugar seria uno de los últimos que atacarían. Un edificio en medio de la ciudad era un sitio algo obvio para poner un laboratorio de esa magnitud y categoría, los de Umbrella sabían que esta instalación podía ser atacada por grupos terroristas o algo parecido, por esa razón, no habían escatimado en gastos con lo que a seguridad refería.

Tom Andrews, jefe del laboratorio y uno de los hombres mas poderosos dentro de la compañía, era un hombre frío y calculador, que no le importaba aplastar o pasar por encima de quien fuese para conseguir sus ambiciosos propósitos. Un tipo corpulento, de mediana edad ojos de color verde, y cabello totalmente negro, como una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

Aquel hombre irrumpió fuertemente en la sala de control de monitores del complejo. En este lugar se tenia acceso a cada una de las cámaras de vigilancia, además, se podía manejar todo lo referente al edificio, su seguridad, y comunicaciones dentro y fuera de este.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – Dijo Andrews con un tono de voz fuerte y decidido.

- Intrusos en el piso quince. Suben por la escalera de incendios. – Respondió con voz temblorosa uno de los hombres que permanecían sentados frente a los monitores.

Aquellos monitores, era otra de las medidas de seguridad que Umbrella había adquirido para su preciado laboratorio. Un sistema de circuito cerrado, cámaras de vigilancia, censores de movimiento y más. Eran algunos de los objetos de la colección.

- ¡¡Intercéptenlos!!... ¡Que no salgan con vida! – Dijo Andrews, esta vez con un grito de rabia e impotencia, se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado. Ya se rumoreaba que un grupo de ex miembros de S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City, había estado atacando y destruyendo varios de los laboratorios de la compañía a lo largo del país. – Que el equipo de seguridad los intercepte en el piso 20… ¡Que los maten a todos!

El hombre que había informado que los intrusos se encontraban en el décimo quinto piso, le dio la orden a los hombres de comunicaciones de que contactaran con el grupo de seguridad, para que siguieran las nuevas decidas. Cosa que no fue muy difícil de hacer, el equipo ya estaba en camino para detener a los entrometidos.

_No lograran salir de aquí, ahora se acabará su juego niñas._

Andrews no apartaba la vista de los monitores, mientras apretaba los puños en señal del inmenso desprecio que sentía hacia aquellos sobrevivientes de la tragedia de Raccoon City, la ciudad diezmada… ¿Es que nunca podrían deshacerse de ellos?

……

_Pagaran por lo que te hicieron Chris… No queda mucho tiempo, para que paguen por todo lo que han hecho._

Un brazo en frente de su rostro la saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, Carlos había levantado la extremidad en señal para que se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Leon con preocupación, pero antes de que terminara, pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- Eso es… - Alcanzó a susurrar la chica, pero su frase fue interrumpida por el estampido de la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera por la que iban subiendo.

_Oh no…_

No cabía la menor duda, era el equipo de seguridad de Umbrella, vestidos con sus ropas de color negro, con sus típicas mascaras antigas y sus rifles M4A1 Empuñados firmemente.

- ¡Leon, Claire!... ¡Corran a la puerta que esta detrás de nosotros! – Gritó Carlos en una especie de decisión desesperada, antes de que los hombres los alcanzaran en la caja escala del edificio, era una suerte que aun no los hubiesen visto.

Los tres comenzaron su marcha rápidamente, todos sabían que no tenían otra opción, así que hacer caso a la decisión desesperada de Carlos era lo único que podían hacer. Así que velozmente bajaron las escaleras y entraron trastabillando en el décimo noveno piso, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ellos.

- Debemos trancarla. – Exclamó Claire.

Leon y Carlos observaron a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto que les sirviera para el propósito descrito por la chica, pero lo único que se podía ver, era un ascensor a la izquierda de la puerta que daba a las escaleras, y una hilera de puertas en la muralla de enfrente, el sitio solo era un ancho pasillo pintado de color beige.

- No hay nada útil. – Dijo Carlos, mientras repasaba en su mente el mapa de la instalación, buscando en ella una habitación en donde esconderse por el rato.

Leon tomó la escopeta Remington M1100 de calibre 12 que llevaba en su espalda y la colocó como tranca en la puerta.

- Una decisión drástica, pero los mantendrá ocupados por un rato. – Dijo en tono gracioso mientras le sonreía de manera divertida a Claire, ella por supuesto respondía a la sonrisa de la misma manera.

- Si, es verdad… Ahora debemos salir, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Recuerda que los explosivos ya están colocados – Respondió Claire sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego agregó. - ¿Dónde está Carlos?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, pero el chico de ojos castaños no parecía estar en algún lugar del pasillo, entonces Leon desvió la mirada hacia el bloque de puertas, y señalando una que se encontraba abierta, dijo casi en un susurro.

- Ahí… - No sabía por que una extraña sensación le recorría.

Claire inmediatamente volteó y dijo.

- Ve por él, yo vigilaré la puerta. – Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Leon, le toco el hombro y le dijo nuevamente. – Leon, date prisa, que esos tipos no tardan en encontrarnos.

- Si, voy… - Y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta.

……

Al llegar, se quedo pasmado, sus pies se detuvieron en seco, y sus ojos reflejaban el asombro que sentía, una emoción de incredulidad comenzaba a recorrerle por el cuerpo. Carlos estaba ahí, frente a aquel gran tubo cilíndrico que en su interior albergaba a una mujer.

El joven de cabello castaño estaba atónito, frente al cristal con su mano derecha sobre este, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su corazón latía fuertemente sintiendo la presión que este ejercía sobre el esternón, era entre una sensación de coraje, de rabia, aunque en cierto modo también de tranquilidad, y hasta cierto punto alegría.

_No puedo creerlo… Jill… Te dábamos por muerta… ¿Qué te han hecho estos malditos bastardos?_

No había dudas al respecto, con solo mirarla un par de segundos, Carlos pudo comprobar que aquella mujer del tanque de cultivo era nada mas ni nada menos que Jill Valentine, la chica que le había ayudado a salir de Raccoon City, a la que él mismo había prometido que destruirían a Umbrella juntos, y la razón por la cual en el fondo de su ser, seguía haciendo todo esto.

- Tengo que sacarla de aquí. – Dijo levemente Carlos quien ya se había percatado de la presencia de Leon, y rápidamente se acercó al panel de control que estaba al lado del cilindro de cristal.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó el chico rubio con cierta incredulidad y confusión. – Los de Umbrella nos pisan los talones.

- ¡No voy a dejarla! – Respondió el chico de ojos castaños mientras oprimía los botones de forma enardecida, buscando vaciar el tanque.

Pero al ver que nada daba resultado, Carlos comenzó a desesperar, sin mayores preámbulos y sin pensárselo demasiado, tomó la mesita que sostenía los artículos médicos y la azotó fuertemente contra la parte baja del tubo cilíndrico, haciendo que algunos pedazos de este rompieran en la base provocando un agujero, por donde velozmente empezó a salir el liquido turquesa del interior.

El chico satisfecho por aquel resultado, se agachó y comenzó a retirar alguno de los cristales de la parte superior del orificio con sus manos, agrandando lo suficiente el agujero como para poder sacar el cuerpo de la joven mujer.

En ese momento Claire irrumpió en la habitación, y con tonó algo desesperado gritó

- ¡Nos han encontrado. Vamonos! – Pero al ver la escena al interior del cuarto se quedo pasmada y luego exclamó en tono de pregunta. - ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!

Leon giró la cabeza casi instintivamente para mirar a la chica que acababa de llegar y luego reaccionó, y se dirigió a ayudar a Carlos, en el fondo sabía que él no se marcharía sin Jill y que el ayudarle, apuraría mas el paso de su huida.

- ¡Claire busca algo para cubrirla! – Le ordenó Leon, quien se encontraba en cuclillas al lado de Carlos.

Claire se apresuró a buscar algo provisorio para tapar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue una sabana de color blanco.

- ¿Esto servirá? – Preguntó mientras extendía la tela con ambos brazos abiertos.

- Si, con eso esta bien. – Respondió Carlos, poniendo a Jill sobre la camilla de operaciones.

El rostro de la chica estaba pálido, todo su delgado cuerpo estaba de ese mismo color blanco, estaba totalmente helada, parecía estar realmente muerta. Su cabello había crecido bastante, ciertamente las puntas de este alcanzaban su esbelta cintura, y las huellas circulares de color amoratado en sus pies y muñecas daban una prueba de que le habían inyectado algunas sustancias que su cuerpo no había querido absorber.

- ¿Esta…? – Preguntó Claire, mientras la cubría con la sabana.

- No. – Respondió Carlos cortando abruptamente la pregunta que sabia que la chica haría. – Tiene pulso. – Dijo con los dedos medio e índice puestos en la muñeca de Jill.

……

Rebecca Chambers ya llevaba alrededor de una hora esperando en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, en ese sitio se podía sentir un frió de los mil demonios, había llovido varios días seguidos y la niebla posterior a un día de lluvia se levantaba sobre la ciudad.

Desde un par de misiones atrás, la chica de ojos color verde, había decidido que se quedaría de piloto del helicóptero en esta misión en especifico, todos creían que no seria necesario el medico en este cometido, ya que entrarían, colocarían los explosivos y saldrían sin ser vistos.

Al chico que habían reclutado para el trabajo de piloto, lo había alcanzado un disparo que acabo con su vida. Desde entonces se turnaban para pilotear el helicóptero y quedarse esperando, sin duda el trabajo mas aburrido.

_Ya me están preocupando, para variar, debían haber hecho contacto hace quince minutos. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?_

El sonido del radio transmisor la saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, rápidamente lo extrajo de su mochila de cadera y con voz fuerte y clara dijo

- Aquí Rebecca, cambio.

- Rebecca soy yo Claire, escucha… ocuparemos el plan de emergencia en el piso treinta, necesitamos que nos esperes en el lugar acordado.

- Entendido, me pongo en marcha ahora mismo. – Dijo finalmente Rebecca y finalizo la transmisión.

Ágilmente se montó en el helicóptero, encendiéndolo y posteriormente despegando.

……

Mientras tanto Carlos, Leon y Claire corrían hacia el ascensor cargando a Jill en los brazos, justo en el momento que se introdujeron en el elevador, los tipos de Umbrella lograron entrar en el piso diecinueve.

- Se dirigen a la azotea, por el ascensor B. – Avisó por radio uno de los hombres.

Dentro del ascensor todo era silencio, nadie decía nada, y sus rostros aun estaban incrédulos por todo lo que había sucedido, tanto por el escape de suerte recién realizado frente a los hombres de Umbrella, y por supuesto por el hallazgo de haber encontrado a Jill con vida. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad había sucedido? Jill estaba viva, de eso no había contradicción alguna, pero aun así, no estaban seguros de nada, había muchas preguntas por responder aun, y muchas dudas por aclarar.

- No me parece una buena idea todo esto. – Dijo Claire con tono seco, rompiendo por fin aquel silencio.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Leon mirándola con extrañeza.

- Me refiero a ella. – Respondió dirigiendo una mirada privada de cualquier sentimiento a la chica que yacía en el suelo del ascensor, envuelta en una sabana blanca. – Es decir… ¡Mírenla¿No se les ocurrió pensar por un segundo, que esos científicos de Umbrella podían haberle inyectado algún tipo de virus?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¡¡Por Dios se trata de Jill!! – Recriminó Carlos algo enfadado por lo que acababa de decir Claire. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es solo que… - La chica bajo la cabeza, y su tono fue apagándose de a poco.

- Ya basta chicos. – Les dijo Leon con el afán de calmarlos. – Concentrémonos en salir de aquí. ¿Si?

Ambos asintieron, mientras el elevador ya llegaba al tan anhelado piso treinta, Carlos tomó a Jill en sus brazos, mientras que Leon y Claire salieron velozmente apuntando con sus Berettas M92FS de 9 milímetros, asegurando el perímetro, un pasillo igual al del piso diecinueve.

- Es seguro. ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Claire mientras corría hacia el balcón.

- Corre Carlos yo iré en retaguardia. – Le dijo Leon, y el chico de cabello castaño se puso en marcha.

En ese momento, de las puertas de habitaciones y la escalera de emergencia, comenzaron a aparecer los hombres armados, del equipo de seguridad de Umbrella, alrededor de una docena de ellos.

- ¡Sigan corriendo! – Gritó Carlos, sin dejar de avanzar, los tipos de Umbrella ya los estaban alcanzando.

- ¡Disparen a matar! – Ordenó uno de ellos.

El corazón de Claire se apretó al oír esa frase, seguida del chasquido metálico de las armas al ser apuntadas. Si Rebecca no estaba en el punto estarían muertos en menos de tres segundos.

"¡Y Bingo!" al salir al bacón a trompicones, Rebecca los esperaba con la escalerilla de cuerda, colgando desde el helicóptero, los estruendos de los disparos comenzaron a sonar, y cada vez se acercaban mas, se oían mas y mas cerca de ellos, así que tenían que huir en aquel preciso instante o estarían muertos.

Claire se montó rápidamente de un salto en la escalerilla, seguida de Leon y Carlos quienes sostenían a Jill.

- ¡En marcha Rebecca. Larguémonos de aquí! – Vociferó Claire con desesperación, y el helicóptero se comenzó a elevar.

Unos últimos tiros impactaron en la parte trasera del aparato aéreo, cuando los tres chicos lograban llegar arriba de la escalerilla con la chica inconsciente a cuestas, consiguiendo así abordarlo, mientras tanto sin mayores problemas el helicóptero desaparecía entre la espesa niebla, dejando atrás el complejo de Umbrella, y con este una gran explosión.

* * *

Notas XD: Espero que haya sido de su agrado. 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero publicarlo pronto, cuando la universidad me de algo de tiempo jaja.

Se despide Jill Filth.

Saludos a todos!!!


	2. Mar de sensaciones

Hi!!!!!

Bueno, por fin actualizo :P

Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, pero he tenido muchos exámenes este último tiempo… Pero por fin aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviws, muchas gracias por sus palabras, me hacen muy feliz

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, quiero dedicar este capitulo, a mi mejor amiga, **"Lirio Negro"** Amiga Te quiero… Eres la mejor!!

Ahora sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el fic…

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Durante el camino de vuelta a lo que ellos llamaban su "hogar provisorio", nadie dijo una palabra, el ambiente era tenso y todo era demasiado confuso, ninguno de ellos sabia exactamente que decir, estaban confundidos y sobretodo conmocionados por la totalidad de hechos que habían ocurrido dentro de ese edificio, y en el ultimo tiempo en general. Habían compartido juntos, esta especie de odio contra la compañía que destruyo sus vidas desde el momento en que pudieron escapar del horror, y de la ciudad de los muertos... Raccoon City.

Carlos sostenía a Jill entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro y cabello, su mirada perdida hacia parecer que estaba hipnotizado, pero simplemente el joven de 23 años, estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos vagos y llenos de dudas.

Leon estaba en frente de él, sentado en el suelo de metal de la cabina de carga del helicóptero, con un sin fin de preguntas en su cabeza que sencillamente parecían no tener respuesta.

Rebecca se encontraba aun mas confundida que el resto de sus compañeros, piloteaba la aeronave, preguntándose si de verdad todo esto estaba ocurriendo, ya era demasiado, aunque de Umbrella se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Y Claire quien se encontraba al lado de Leon, solo observaba el paisaje del exterior por la ventanilla, un espeso bosque que parecía no tener fin, verdes árboles milenarios se mecían con la fuerza que emanaba la hélice del helicóptero al pasar sobre ellos, mientras las aves huían del fuerte sonido. La chica de ojos celeste profundo, divagaba en el impreciso universo de sus pensamientos, aunque sin duda era solo una pregunta la que hacia que su estomago se oprimiera, entre una sensación de incertidumbre e intranquilidad…

_Chris… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso a ti…?_

Su corazón se estremecía, y ese nudo en la garganta hacia acto de presencia cada vez que pensaba en su hermano, muchas veces el sentimiento de culpa la agobiaba y no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

_¿Por que tú y no yo? Si supieras cuanto te necesito hermano._

Hace aproximadamente un año que Chris Redfield había desaparecido junto con Jill Valentine sin dejar rastro alguno, en una de las misiones más importantes para el grupo. Pero a pesar de los incansables intentos de sus compañeros por lograr saber algo de ellos, por buscarlos… Por encontrarlos, no lograron absolutamente nada, simplemente se podía decir que la tierra se los había tragado.

Después de eso, cientos de dudas se sembraron dentro del equipo ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiesen desaparecido? Tenía que haber una explicación lógica, pero a pesar de todo, nadie supo nunca con exactitud lo que paso en ese lugar… La isla T-1 había acabado con sus compañeros, había tomado sus vidas, pero nadie descansaría hasta haber vengado la muerte de sus camaradas y averiguar con certeza que fue lo que paso en ese sitio.

Por esa razón prefirieron dejar las cosas como estaban, Umbrella había acabado con las vidas de dos de sus amigos, y eso hacia crecer mas el deseo de venganza y las ganas de acabar de una vez por todas con esa peste que era aquella compañía, un lobo feroz que se escondía tras la piel de una oveja, para toda la humanidad era así, ya que nadie sabia las verdaderas practicas de la compañía farmacéutica, el incidente de Raccoon había sido inteligentemente tapado y disimulado. Pero ellos conocían la verdad, habían estado en esa ciudad y habían sobrevivido a toda clase de criaturas, monstruos que habían sido creados para una especie de guerra del terror.

Sus planes en este momento se basaban en destruir cada una de las instalaciones de Umbrella alrededor del mundo, y vengar así todo lo que esa compañía le había hecho al planeta entero y a la raza humana en si.

Al menos eso creían, esos eran sus propósitos hasta hoy, hasta hoy que habían encontrado a Jill aparentemente viva.

_Si ella esta viva… ¿Entonces Chris…?_

Por un momento sintió un haz de esperanza, pero luego ese sentimiento se desvaneció, extinguiéndose lentamente como la llama de una vela de la cual su vida llega a su inevitable final, no quería pensar así, no quería tener que decepcionarse después. La posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera con vida era muy remota y ella lo tenía claro, aunque no se resignaba, lo extrañaba demasiado como para hacerlo, y Umbrella pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, jamás les perdonaría que le hubieran arrebatado a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo.

……

Todos habían descendido ya del helicóptero, y él sin motivo de atraso se había dirigido con la chica en sus brazos hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, y la había recostado suavemente sobre la cama, aun envuelta en la sabana.

Carlos estaba ahí, frente a ella, sin creer aun que todo esto era real, eran muchas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, deseaba que ella despertara, quería saber que fue lo que sucedió, la incertidumbre lo invadía, pero a la vez ese sentimiento aparecía otra vez, esa tranquilidad de verla así, Jill estaba viva y eso hacia que las fuerzas y las ganas volvieran con mas ímpetu. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

Su corazón latía más rápido, y la sangre corría por sus venas con mayor intensidad, lo podía sentir, su corazón chocando contra el esternón con ritmo acelerado, mientras la miraba ahí… Tan tranquila, tan inmóvil.

Jill yacía sobre la cama de sabanas blancas, la luz tenue que entraba por la pequeña ventana a la cabecera de la litera daba a su rostro un aspecto suave y armónico, simplemente parecía estar durmiendo. Desde sus delicados parpados que cubrían sus bellos ojos azules, pasando por su cabello rojizo, sus labios entreabiertos, su fino cuello, su pálida piel y la sabana blanca que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Carlos la observo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, realmente no entendía ese mar de sensaciones que lo atacaba, aquella mujer quien le había ayudado a sobrevivir, a quien conoció en la situación mas adversa de su vida, estaba ahí, indefensa frente a él, y era hora de que él le devolviese la mano, ahora él la protegería.

_Prometo que nada malo volverá a pasarte…Jill._

Le regalo una ultima mirada, mientras sonreía levemente, luego de esto salió silenciosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

……

Una mano calida la sacó de sus pensamientos, y la hizo volver al mundo real, era Leon, quien había posado su mano sobre el delicado hombro de la joven, Claire volteó y al hacerlo pudo observar la tierna mirada que le regalaban esos ojos de color azul grisáceo.

- ¿Qué pasa Leon? – Preguntó la chica con algo de nerviosismo, hace algún tiempo que creía sentir algo por aquel chico rubio que cada vez que podía se acercaba a ella para alegrarle un poco la vida, Claire sabia que ella no le era indiferente a él, lo notaba cada vez que la miraba, de alguna extraña manera aquel hombre que acababa de sentarse a su lado le provocaba esas sensaciones, y siempre la hacia sentir mejor.

- Ya todos han entrado a la cabaña, supuse que estabas aquí, perdida en tus pensamientos como siempre. – Respondió Leon, con cierta ternura y comprensión en su voz.

Claire bajo la mirada, ocultando sus bellos ojos bajo el cabello que reposaba en su frente, y con voz muy suave dijo

- Es que todo esto me dejó mal… Quisiera saber que fue lo que le paso a mi hermano.

Leon movió sutilmente la mano que tenia sobre el hombro de la chica, la deslizo hacia su delicada mejilla, volteando el rostro de ella hacia él y con tono de comprensión le dijo

- Tranquila. Sé como debes sentirte, este asunto nos ha afectado a todos, pero tienes que pensar que cuando Jill despierte nos contará que fue lo que sucedió.

- Leon yo… ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – Dijo Claire dudosamente, y Leon asintió con la cabeza. – Pues veras, la verdad es que… No confió en nada de esto, es difícil de explicar pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

El silencio los invadió en ese momento, ya ninguno de los dos articuló ni una sola palabra mas, ambos se miraron a los ojos al darse cuenta que no sabían que mas decir, pero en realidad lo que había dicho Claire era cierto, todo era muy extraño, pero no les quedaba más remedio que confiar.

Poco a poco, el ambiente se tornaba algo incomodo, a causa de la mudez que los envolvía. Además cada vez se acercaban mas y mas sin siquiera notarlo, estaban a unos cuantos milímetros del rostro del otro cuando…

- Hey ¿Se van a quedar aquí todo el día? – Rebecca apareció en ese momento por la portezuela del helicóptero, provocando que Leon y Claire dieran un pequeño brinco, la recién llegada sonrió levemente al ver la escena y luego continuó. – Creo que he interrumpido algo. – esta vez se pudo apreciar un tono gracioso en su voz.

Los jóvenes que estaban aun dentro de la cabina del helicóptero, comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, en cierto modo si los había interrumpido, pero eso no se lo podían decir.

- No… No haz interrumpido nada. – Respondió Leon, quitando disimuladamente su mano del rostro de Claire.

_Si Claro Leon… Quita la mano que no me he dado cuenta de nada… Seré la mas joven del grupo, pero tonta no soy. _

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo los venia a buscar. Después de todo, tenemos un tema importante que tratar. – Dijo Rebecca con la misma voz suave y dulce que la caracterizaba.

Claire bajo del helicóptero de un salto, pasando apresuradamente por el lado de la chica de cabello corto, y siguiendo el sendero hacia la puerta de la cabaña, parecía enfadada por algo, cosa que era rara en aquella joven, ya que era muy difícil para sus amigos hacerla enojar.

Rebecca dirigió la mirada a Leon, quien tenía la suya perdida siguiendo los pasos de Claire, como si no hubiese nada más que observar en aquel lugar.

- Yo también voy a entrar. – Dijo el chico rubio, y se dirigió a la cabaña por el mismo sendero sin siquiera mirar a Rebecca.

_¿Realmente habrá algo entre ellos?_

Pensaba mientras lo veía alejarse aparentemente tras Claire¿Es que realmente los había interrumpido? Después de todo esa no era su intención.

Se quedo ahí por un momento observando el paisaje que la rodeaba, árboles milenarios completamente altos, que se mecían al ritmo de la suave brisa que los circundaba, a lo lejos se sentía el sonido ligero que hacían las aguas del lago Shasta, y el motor de una sola lancha que indagaba en él, la corriente del río que estaba muy cerca de la cabaña, completaba la sinfonía de apacibles sonidos. En el cielo se podían observar algunas nubes, estaba claro que pronto volvería a llover. Dado que el invierno había comenzado, muy poca gente visitaba el pueblo, así que por lo menos tendrían tranquilidad.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió al interior de la cabaña, sin duda había mucho que conversar.

……

Estaban sentados en la alfombra que tenían frente a la pequeña chimenea, todos se miraban, mientras Leon encendía el fogón, finalmente este se sentó junto a ellos, pero nadie era capaz de articular una palabra para comenzar con el diálogo.

- Supongo que hay mucho que hablar, creo que esta situación nos ha afectado a todos. – Claire fue la primera en pronunciar las palabras.

Todos la miraron con atención desviando sus miradas perdidas de las paredes de madera de la cabaña, a decir verdad aquella situación era bastante incomoda, y era difícil encontrar los vocablos justos.

- Yo… Primero que nada, me disculpo con ustedes, creo que actué impulsivamente… Y no consulte a nadie, pase sobre ustedes y sus opiniones, somos un equipo… Lo siento. – Carlos terminó su frase, y bajo la mirada, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía por lo que había hecho, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, y si tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer.

Rebecca puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, y mirándolo con sus ojos de color verde intenso dijo

- No te preocupes Carlos, estoy segura de que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Leon dirigió una mirada a Claire, y luego a Carlos y Rebecca, se apartó los cabellos que cubrían su frente y dijo

- De cualquier modo… ¿No les parece que esto es demasiado extraño? Es decir, no se han planteado la posibilidad de que sea una trampa, hace bastante tiempo que Umbrella quiere nuestras cabezas, y ya saben que son capaces de todo…

Todos se miraron, como si por primera vez desde que regresaron, se hubiesen tomado la molestia de pensar las cosas con un poco mas de lógica, lo que acababa de decir Leon era una idea que a pesar de ser algo descabellada, no dejaba de tener un escaso toque de razón, tratándose de Umbrella podían esperar cualquier cosa.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Un grito desgarrador que provenía de la habitación en donde se encontraba Jill los saco de su importante deducción. Carlos sintió que un escalofrío arrollador pasaba por su espina dorsal y recorría todo su cuerpo ¿Era ella quien gritaba? O ¿Tal vez "algo" la estaba atacando? Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en un segundo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y junto a los demás se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba al final del angosto corredor.

_Por favor que no le haya sucedido nada malo…_

Ese único pensamiento se paseaba por su mente, mientras corría por el pasillo que se le hacia el camino mas largo por el que había andado en toda su vida.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por ahora…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Saludos!!! Bye… Bye.

Atte Jill Filth.


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

Hi!!!!!!

Lamento muchísimo la demora, demasiado trabajo en la universidad, pero por fin aquí esta el tercer capitulo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, ya saben que me animan a seguir escribiendo, me alegra mucho que el fic sea de su agrado.

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el tercer capi!

* * *

**Capitulo III**

No cabía duda alguna… Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel sitio horrendo, con ese hedor pestilente que provenía de algún lugar cercano y que envolvía por completo toda la lúgubre ciudad, la oscuridad invadía el ambiente en su plenitud, y sabia que aquella bestia le pisaba los talones, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la encontrase y cumpliera con su insistente cometido.

Sola y únicamente armada con su pistola M92F y un cuchillo de combate, que, aunque sabia utilizarlo muy bien en luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo, no se fiaba mucho de salir victoriosa en una batalla con una de esas criaturas si intentaba derribarla con este, sabia mejor que nadie que una sola mordida, o un solo rasguño y acabaría siendo una de ellas. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas, no tenia demasiado tiempo y si seguía pensando en cosas poco relevantes no lograría salir con vida de aquella pesadilla.

Empezó a caminar, con el corazón palpitante por el miedo que sentía, pero a pesar de todo, trataba de auto convencerse de que la situación no era tan mala, logró avanzar un par de metros cuando sintió algo detrás de ella que se aproximaba con pasos lentos y torpes, y pudo oír el inconfundible sonido que esas criaturas hacían al arrastrar sus pies contra el asfalto.

- Nnnnnnnn…

Aquel gemido lastimero escapo casi involuntariamente del individuo al que aun no veía, cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo, mientras se armaba de valor y volteaba levantando su arma y preparándose para apuntar, ahí estaba, uno de los infectados, su cuerpo de tono gris oscilándose de un lado a otro como cual borracho, sus delgados y sangrantes brazos extendiéndose hacia ella, sus dedos huesudos casi rozándola, su ropa hecha jirones y manchada completamente de sangre, esos ojos sin expresión alguna, y esa boca babeante que chorreaba una especie de liquido viscoso de color negro rojizo.

¡BAMM!

Un disparo certero en la sien derecha de aquel zombie, termino con su patética existencia, la chica se quedo observando el cadáver por unos segundos, hacia días que el horror en la ciudad había comenzado, y todo era culpa de Umbrella, lo sabia, por que había estado en uno de sus laboratorios principales¿Por qué no se fue con sus compañeros? Esa pregunta recorría una y otra vez su mente, de haber sabido que tan horrendo futuro le esperaba se habría ido sin chistar hace un mes atrás junto a ellos.

- Supongo que no puedo auto compadecerme por haberme quedado en este sitio… - Se dijo a si misma con un tono muy leve, casi inaudible.

Aunque la verdad era, que la situación no podía ser peor, la ciudad estaba completamente plagada de criaturas inimaginables, hasta para el mismísimo demonio, y para hacerla aun peor, no había encontrado a nadie mas con vida a excepción de aquel mercenario de Umbrella y Brad Vickers, quien había muerto medrosamente en las manos de aquella bestia. ¡Era cierto! Se había quedado parada en aquel lugar por mas de diez minutos siendo que… ¡PAM¡PAM! Los pasos fuertes y característicos que identificaban a aquel monstruo, sonaban a la vuelta de la esquina que estaba justo en frente de ella.

- No puede ser… - Murmuró antes de darse cuenta de que el edificio en llamas que estaba detrás de ella se venia abajo, producto de que había sido derribado con un lanzamisiles.

Cayó al suelo producto de la onda expansiva que provocó la explosión, sin tener tiempo de amortiguar el desplome con sus manos, y abatiendo por completo sobre el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Después de unos segundos se puso de pie rápidamente, los oídos le zumbaban espantosamente y el olor a quemado y el aire caliente entraban directamente por sus fosas nasales. Pero lo peor fue luego, el dolor punzante en el hombro izquierdo la hizo lanzar un bramido de dolor, al parecer se lo había dislocado, y sin duda esto no seria nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir. Sin mas contratiempos la criatura que derrumbó el edificio a sus espaldas hizo acto de presencia frente a sus ojos, ahí estaba, frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con el único ojo funcional que poseía.

- ¡¡¡¡S.T.A.R.S!!!! – Aulló sin más aquella abominación. – ¡¡¡S.T.A.R.S!!! – Nuevamente, mientras su presa retrocedía unos pasos a trompicones.

Estaba asustada, demasiado para su gusto, sentía como los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban y la sangre arremetía fuertemente contra sus arterias, sin dejar de mencionar su corazón que latía como que fuese a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, sabia que tenia los segundos contados si no buscaba una salida apresuradamente¿Pero que hacer? si aquella criatura había acabado con su única vía de escape bloqueando el paso por completo al derrumbar ese edificio con su poderosa arma.

Con todo el valor que aun le quedaba apunto su pistola al rostro deforme de la bestia infernal, pero cuando iba a apretar el gatillo una voz que provenía de atrás del monstruo la hizo recuperar la esperanza.

- ¡¡Jill!! – La voz masculina de aquel chico gritaba su nombre con desesperación. -¡¡Jill!! – Volvió a nombrarla con insistencia.

- ¡Carlos! – La voz de la joven salió entrecortada e invadida por el pánico. – ¡Estoy aquí!... Ayúdame por favor…

La suplica de Jill, hizo que Carlos comenzara a disparar sin deparo ni clemencia contra el monstruo de un solo ojo, quien al sentir los impactos de bala contra su espalda cubierta por una especie de túnica de cuero negro, volteó ágilmente, cambiando por completo su objetivo, ahora su intención era acabar con aquel hombre. Un par de zancadas y ya estaba frente a él, sin compasión alguna lo tomó por el cuello con una de sus enormes manos y comenzó a presionar con todas sus fuerzas, el chico de cabello castaño movía sus manos frenéticamente tratando de liberarse de la presión que estaba ejerciendo la bestia, mientras sus gritos de dolor quedaban prisioneros en su garganta.

Jill estaba pasmada, con los ojos completamente abiertos, no sabia que hacer, aquel monstruo iba a matar a Carlos.

_Vamos… ¡Haz algo! No puedes dejar que lo mate._

Su voz interna la sacó de su parálisis momentánea, y a pesar de todo el temor que sentía por lo que pudiera pasar, hecho a correr con dirección a la bestia, apuntando su arma directamente a la cabeza del monstruo.

¡BANG¡BANG¡BANG!

Uno tras otro salían los tiros, pero antes de que terminara de disparar la carga completa, la criatura lanzó un aullido endemoniado, presionando aun más fuerte el cuello del chico, hasta quebrarlo como si fuese de cristal, provocándole una muerte inevitable.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! – Jill, lanzó un grito desgarrador mientras sus piernas flaqueaban, dejándola caer en el frío asfalto, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus profundos ojos azules, resbalando por sus mejillas una tras otra…

Un brinco fue mas que suficiente para hallarse sentada en una cama, de vuelta en lo que parecía ser la realidad, envuelta en una sabana de color blanco, pudo percatarse que estaba desnuda, y de que no habían criaturas horrendas ni zombies putrefactos cerca de ella, se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la orilla de la litera, mientras secaba una solitaria lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

……

Después de recorrer aquel pasillo, por fin sus temblorosas manos tomaban el pomo de la puerta que permanecía cerrada, sin esperar si quiera un segundo, el chico de cabello castaño abrió la puerta que los separaba del cuarto, rápidamente, sin titubear y haciendo caso omiso al agitado latir de su corazón y a sus nefastos pensamientos.

Todo el grupo entró trastabillando en la habitación en la que supuestamente dormía Jill, y se quedaron pasmados al ver que la chica estaba despierta y sentada sobre la cama, aun cubierta con la sabana blanca. Ella los observaba con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, paseándolos frenéticamente por los rostros de los recién llegados, los examinaba cuidadosamente, pero un haz de temor se ocultaba disimuladamente tras el intenso color y brillo de estos.

Carlos quien estaba primeramente junto a Rebecca la miraba, sin creer aun, que lo que estaba presenciando era cierto, la chica junto a él hacia lo mismo, Leon estaba detrás de la chica de cabello corto pero trataba de prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, además gracias a su altura no se perdía ningún detalle de la situación, y por ultimo Claire seguía con sus terribles presentimientos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Carlos acercándose lentamente al lado de Jill, ella solo lo observó sin decir ni un vocablo. – Te oímos gritar.

Cuando llegó a su lado se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella mas su sorpresa fue al sentir que la chica, se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sollozaba y murmuraba algo entre dientes.

No podía creerlo, estaba vivo y en frente de ella, todo había sido tan real. Su mente daba mil vueltas, y por más que trataba de ordenar sus ideas, le era realmente imposible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar con claridad, faltaban trozos de su vida y de alguna manera se sentía incompleta.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – La voz del chico sonaba preocupada, pero aun así solo pudo escuchar algo casi inaudible de parte de la joven que lo rodeaba.

El resto del grupo observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, perplejos y confundidos por la actitud de Jill.

Rebecca quien era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, dio un paso atrás y la cerró lentamente, dando a entender a Leon y Claire, que era mejor que los dejaran solos.

- Pero… - Recriminó Claire, quien aun no entendía el por qué de la decisión de la más joven del grupo. - ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

- Creo que Carlos podrá encargarse de la situación, no nos necesita. – Respondió la chica de cabello corto con un tono tranquilo.

- ¿Qué no nos necesita?... ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Claire algo molesta por la decisión atropelladora de la joven. – ¡Otra vez estamos con eso de pasar por encima de las opiniones del resto del grupo! No confió en ella… ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?

- Vamos tranquilízate ya, se trata de Jill, creo que estas exagerando. – Dijo Rebecca con tono tajante, y con el afán de terminar esta discusión.

- Chicas creo que ya esta bueno de seguir con este tema. – Otra vez Leon trataba de calmar las cosas.

La chica de cabello castaño lo miró a los ojos con el ceño exageradamente fruncido, y luego se dio la vuelta en dirección a la sala. Ya daba por hecho que por más que tratase de explicarles que era lo que sentía con todo esto nadie la entendería, y es que sabia que sus pensamientos quizás eran un poco egoístas, sin embargo seguiría guardándoselos para si misma.

- Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo. – Dijo finalmente iniciando su marcha, con dirección a la puerta de salida.

- ¡Claire espera! – Exclamó Leon, pero la chica castaña hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y con pasos seguros siguió su camino, hasta que se oyó últimamente el golpe que dio la puerta cuando ella salió de la cabaña.

……

¿Por qué nadie podía comprenderla? Acaso ella era la única que hallaba, por decir lo menos, extrañeza en todo este embrollo.

- Creo que ni yo misma sé que es lo que me ocurre… - murmuró en un tono casi inaudible.

Necesitaba estar sola un momento, estaba segura que eso le sentaría bien, si es que algo tenia claro, era que necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, sabia que de alguna manera estaba siendo egoísta, y así lo apreciaba, pero no deseaba dar su brazo a torcer, algo en su fuero interno le decía que debía desconfiar. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo lo bastante lejos de la cabaña, el aire que se respiraba en aquel lugar era realmente exquisito, el paisaje era envolvente y el ligero viento que soplaba suavemente le daba el toque final al delicado ambiente.

Sin mucha dificultad se encaramó sobre un alto de rocas que estaba en frente, hasta llegar al punto mas alto de este, desde ahí se veía el lago Shasta y el pueblo en todo su esplendor, sin duda un paisaje maravilloso.

……

Jill ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun no se alejaba de Carlos, sentía su aroma varonil, y una extraña sensación la recorría por completo, no conseguía recordar nada acerca de él, pero de alguna extraña manera sabia que algo especial había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Aquella mujer que permanecía abrazada a él, siempre había significado mucho, era alguien realmente especial, así lo había descubierto una vez que lograron escapar con vida de Raccoon City. Era cierto que nunca había tenido el valor de confesárselo, porque simplemente creía que no lo tomaría enserio. Desde el minuto en que se habían conocido, lo primero que él había articulado fue "A las chicas les gusta mi acento… Las vuelve locas". Jamás podría creerle…

- Carlos… - Dijo Jill con tono entrecortado, mientras se alejaba lenta y delicadamente, sin apartar la mirada de los castaños ojos del chico. – Yo… yo no puedo recordar… - Bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar. – Pero a pesar de todo, por alguna extraña razón… Me acuerdo de ti… - Ya no supo que más decir, y su oración finalizó.

El chico de cabello castaño se quedo perplejo ante las palabras recién pronunciadas, realmente no se esperaba que ella fuera a decir algo así.

- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que logras recordar? – Preguntó el chico con preocupación en su voz. ¿Qué era lo que esos malditos le habían hecho?

La chica de cabello rojizo, solo movió la cabeza.

- Entiendo… No te preocupes. – Continuó bajando la mirada, con su voz desvaneciendo. Sentía rabia, frustración, y no quería que ella apreciara esa mirada, una vez mas Umbrella dañaba sin contemplar los costos. – Le pediré a Rebecca que te ayude para que puedas vestirte. – Su tono cambio y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa a la chica. – Ya veras que pronto estarás bien.

Se puso de pie, y se disponía a salir cuando Jill llegó por detrás y tomó su mano derecha, al sentir el contacto, Carlos se volteó sin dudarlo en una especie de impulso involuntario.

- Gracias… - Pronunció dulcemente la mujer, antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Su corazón se aceleraba de una manera impresionante, mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, su sangre fluía más rápido y su sensibilidad aumentaba. Sentía como el fino y delicado cuerpo de la chica, aun envuelto en aquella sabana blanca, ejercía presión sobre el suyo. La abrazó con plenitud y correspondió al beso por completo con todos sus sentidos puestos en aquel acto.

¿Por qué lo estaba besando¿Que era lo que la había impulsado a hacerlo?... No le importaba, lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de él. Y sentirlo de esa manera, así, indiscutiblemente a su lado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Saludos!!! Bye...

Atte. Jill Filth.


	4. Lluvia de recuerdos

Hiiiii!!!!!

Bueno aquí me inspiré y escribí el capitulo siguiente jeje…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Rewiews.

Realmente me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi fic …

Aquí les dejo el capitulo…

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Seguían besándose, cada segundo con mayor intensidad, con más ganas en cada roce de sus labios. Carlos deslizó sus manos que se encontraban en el rostro de la chica, hasta sus hombros y luego a sus brazos suavemente, ella ante el contacto se estremeció levemente, y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse de manera imperceptible. Él por su parte sentía como la sangre que fluía por todo su cuerpo comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo de recorrido, llegando de manera apresurada y violenta a su cabeza y a partes mas bajas.

- Espera… Jill… - Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras luchaba con su yo interno. – Esto, no esta bien. – Prosiguió con una voz extraña y dudosa, alejándose unos centímetros de la mujer frente a él.

La chica de intensos ojos azules, lo miraba extrañada, esperando que dijera algo mas, pero al ver que de sus bien formados labios no escapaba el mas mínimo vocablo, decidió romper el silencio incomodo, que se le hacia eterno y desagradable.

- Lo siento. – Expresó con un extraño pesar en su suave voz. – Yo, nunca quise incomodarte. – No tenia claro que era lo que debía decirle en un momento así, era cierto que nada de esto había sido planeado, más que nada había sido un impulso, pero como decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, si no podía recordar nada.

Carlos seguía sin decir nada, pero¿Qué iba a decir? Que en un ataque de conciencia, había decidido alejarse bruscamente de ella.

_No, claro que no le puedo decir eso._

- No, discúlpame tú a mí, yo no he debido corresponder. - ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?... ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? – Quiero decir…

- No te preocupes, entiendo… Es mejor que lo olvidemos, esto nunca debió pasar. – Lo interrumpió Jill, con un tono algo fastidiado pero muy bien disimulado, tras una leve sonrisa forzada.

Su corazón dio un salto de angustia, al oír las filosas palabras de la chica¿seria cierto lo que acababa de decir? Al fin y al cabo, él no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, no de esa manera tan apresurada, y no le quedo mas remedió que ignorar ese dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Se volteó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, con la clara intención de marcharse y olvidar aquel incidente, Jill no estaba bien, y no quería forzarla a nada, no deseaba que pasara nada entre ellos, al menos hasta que recuperara sus recuerdos, y volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

- Le diré a Rebecca, que te pase algo para que puedas vestirte. – Dijo con un tono muy bajo, mientras posaba su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Jill solo asintió levemente moviendo la cabeza, mientras su fuero interno le gritaba desesperadamente que lo detuviera, pero no podía hacerlo, no después de lo que ambos acababan de decir. Por lo tanto solo observó como se cerraba la puerta cuando él desapareció tras la sombra que se proyectaba desde el exterior.

……

Llevaba un buen rato sentada sobre las heladas y ásperas rocas, sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse, y la espalda empezaba a dolerle, sin duda este no era el mejor asiento de la zona, pero por alguna extraña razón aquel sitio le agradaba de sobre manera, cada vez que quería estar sola recurría a este y hoy no era la excepción.

Una fría brisa, que floreció de la nada, hizo que su cabello se meciera y el aire refrescado azotara sus descubiertos brazos.

No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, hace unos meses había decidido que superaría todo esto, que trataría de olvidar, y seguir adelante con el cometido que Chris se había propuesto, destruir a Umbrella.

_¿Pero como puedo hacerlo ahora?... Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado Chris._

Las lágrimas brotaron sin demora de sus expresivos ojos celestes, y ese nudo característico se instaló en su garganta, amenazando con hacerla sollozar. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de acallar los lamentos que deseaba lanzar, y abrazó sus piernas, para posar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y así poder esconder su rostro, el cual expresaba el dolor que sentía su alma, por la incertidumbre de saber que había pasado con su hermano.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. – La voz masculina sonó con cierta comprensión y alegría. Haciendo que Claire levantara la cabeza, y dirigiera una mirada a quien acababa de llegar.

Ella lo observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, no sabía por que él le provocaba esa tranquilidad a su espíritu, cada vez que le tenía cerca, se sentía mejor, de alguna manera apreciaba un sentimiento de protección de su parte.

- Leon… - Dijo con una sonrisa tenue y cansada dibujada en su cara.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien mas? – Preguntó en sentido de broma, y luego agregó - ¿Estas bien? – Esta vez cambiando completamente el tono de su voz, por uno de preocupación.

- Abrázame… Por favor. – Le pidió la chica con tono suplicante.

El chico de melena rubia, la envolvió fuertemente con sus fornidos brazos, cubiertos por una chaqueta de color marrón. Claire al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Leon, se sintió privilegiada y segura, por lo que pudo llorar con confianza, mientras el acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

Ignoraba completamente el modo de ayudarla, no le gustaba verla sufrir de esa manera, se sentía triste al verla llorar, aunque sabia que eso le ayudaría a desahogarse.

……

Aquella chica pequeña, de cabello corto, color castaño, ojos esmeralda, y vestida con unos jeans de color negro y una camiseta de mangas cortas de color verde oscuro, estaba hace unos minutos en el cuarto buscando algo.

Jill solo la observaba con cuidado, tratando con un gran esfuerzo, recordar algo referente a ella.

- Aquí esta. – Exclamó la chica con tono victorioso, atrayendo la atención de Jill por completo. – Todavía guardamos algo de tu ropa. – La chica de ojos azules la miraba con curiosidad. – Sabes, si no mal recuerdo, siempre era Carlos quien cargaba con este bolsito tuyo.

Rebecca puso la pequeña maleta sobre la cama, y la abrió con delicadeza. Dentro de esta había una pequeña cantidad de ropa, una bolsa para cosméticos y una beretta.

- Jill… ¿Es cierto que no puedes recordar nada? – Preguntó con preocupación la chica de cabello corto.

La aludida bajo la mirada, ocultando su expresión y respondió

- No… Pero… Aunque te parezca raro, es solo un lapso de tiempo. – Se detuvo para dar un suspiro y luego prosiguió. – Sabes, siento como si me hubieran borrado parte de mis recuerdos… Pero, sueño cosas muy reales, muy detalladas. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza. – Monstruos… Comiendo gente… Y una bestia enorme que quiere liquidarme… - levanto la vista y sonrió. – Seguramente, creerás que estoy altamente perturbada.

La muchacha junto a ella, abrió los ojos en señal de pasmo, no se le ocurría que decir, todo lo que Jill estaba mencionando era muy extraño. ¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho en ese laboratorio?

- ¿Recuerdas Raccoon City? – La pregunta no se hizo esperar. – Jill, todo lo que dices… Todo eso, ocurrió hace unos años. – Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, al oír esas palabras. – Sé que suena descabellado, y quizás es mucho peor que te lo haya dicho así, sin mas. – Se detuvo para sentarse sobre la litera junto a Jill. – Escucha… Todo ese desastre… - Rebecca apretó el puño con fuerza mientras miraba a los ojos de la chica, que la miraban con una concentración inherente. – Fue provocado…

¡TOC¡TOC!

El golpeteo contra la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

- Rebecca¿puedes salir un momento? – Era la voz de Carlos al otro lado.

- ¡En seguida voy! – Exclamó Rebecca antes de ponerse de pie. – En otra ocasión seguiremos nuestra charla. – sonrió ligeramente, y luego agregó. – Decide que ponerte, ahí esta tu ropa.

Y la chica de ojos esmeralda, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

¿Qué era lo que ella acababa de decirle? Todo eso era real… O por lo menos así lo había asegurado aquella muchacha.

Jill llevó su mano hasta su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta que el miedo a que eso pudiese ser verdad, la intentaba vencer.

_Es imposible… ¿Quién podría?... No, no puede ser… Pero… ¿Y si pasara otra vez?... Y, si aquella criatura que cargaba el lanzamisiles…_

- No… - Murmuró mientras sacudía tenuemente su cabeza, con el afán de quitarse esos horrendos pensamientos.

Se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a curiosear en el bolso que le había dejado Rebecca. Pero al tomar el arma que allí se encontraba, muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente… Una mansión en medio del bosque, extraños perros zombies, monstruos, criaturas extrañas, la sensación de miedo desgarrador, Chris…

- Chris… - Susurró dejando caer el arma al suelo, mientras su mirada quedaba perdida en el tiempo.

……

El calido aire tropical veraniego que mecía las copas de los árboles, les rozaba sutilmente el rostro, mientras el aroma metálico e insípido del lugar entraba por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que sintieran que les estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de las olas chocando contra el rompeolas de la isla T-1. Llevaban muchísimo rato caminando, cargando todo el armamento, cansados y adoloridos, tenían muy clara la misión y el objetivo principal de esta.

Entrar a las instalaciones del laboratorio de la isla, tomar una de las muestras del virus, colocar los explosivos, y huir sin contratiempos. Nada muy difícil, ni que no hubiesen realizado antes, pero que sin duda les tomaría mas tiempo del esperado, ya que todas las posibles entradas al complejo, estaban custodiadas por guardias exageradamente fornidos.

- Creo que esos tipos, son… - Chris no alcanzó a terminar la oración, cuando uno de esos guardias lo apuntaba en la cabeza con un rifle M4A1.

Estaba detrás de ellos, y apuntando a Chris, Jill se quedó pasmada¿Cómo era posible? No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta ahí. Además estaban ocultos y mimetizados tras aquellos húmedos arbustos.

_Imposible…_

La mirada privada de sentimiento alguno, de aquel hombre que apuntaba a su compañero, se posó sobre ella, parecía estar analizándola, la chica sintió como un escalofrío frenético, recorría a lo largo, toda su espina dorsal, estaban inevitablemente perdidos. Pero lo peor estaba por venir, de eso pudieron darse cuenta, cuando más de aquellos escoltas gigantescos comenzaron a rodearlos.

Uno de ellos agarró a la chica de ojos azules, violentamente por el brazo derecho, y la arrojó contra Chris, quedando ambos sentados sobre el barro mojado, que cubría el suelo de la isla, mientras el resto de ellos, los apuntaba con distintos tipos de poderosas armas.

- Así que… Tenemos turistas. – La voz seca y masculina, resonó en el eco infinito que se producía en ese lugar. – Chris Redfield… Jill Valentine… - Prosiguió, mientras llegaba y se posicionaba en frente de los aludidos. - ¿Qué era lo que pensaban hacer?

El hombre de contextura gruesa, ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro, que acababa de formular una pregunta, tomó rudamente a Jill del mentón, y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, le dijo

- Les he preguntado algo… - Le apretó el rostro a la chica, con potencia y luego sin dejar de presionarla, prosiguió. – Y cuando yo pregunto, me gusta que me respondan…

- ¡Suéltala, maldito bastardo! – la voz de Chris se escuchó fuerte e imponente, mientras se ponía de pie para golpear a aquel tipo.

Un solo golpe con la culata del rifle, propinado por uno de los guardias de Andrews, fue más que suficiente, para dejar al joven S.T.A.R.S tendido en el suelo.

El dolor que sentía en la sien derecha era realmente intenso, aquel tipo que lo había herido, tenia una fuerza sorprendente.

- ¡¡¡Chris!!! – Gritó Jill zafándose de las manos del hombre.

- Ya basta de juegos, esta vez, no escaparan. – Dijo Andrews esbozando una malévola sonrisa. – Si no quieren confesar, en donde se encuentra el resto de ustedes, yo mismo los mataré.

Sin más preámbulos, el hombre corpulento despojo a uno de sus guardias de su arma, una escopeta Remington M1100 de calibre 12, y ordenó que los prisioneros fueran arrodillados y amarrados con las manos detrás.

- ¡Al dar el primer tiro, quiero que todos empiecen a disparar contra ellos! – Paso su lengua contra su labio superior, en señal del placer que le provocaba matar.

Chris se maldecía a si mismo, por haber expuesto a Jill a semejante peligro, la culpa lo invadía en sus últimos minutos, o mejor dicho segundos de vida, y rezaba en su fuero interno, para que a su hermana pequeña no le pasara nada malo.

_Claire…_

Jill cerró los ojos fuertemente, con una intensa paz interior, no tenia miedo de morir, pero que pasaría con los demás, este sin duda seria su fin, y Umbrella inevitablemente se salía con la suya, una vez mas.

_Carlos… Ya no podré decírselo…_

Dedico una última sonrisa a Chris, y él a ella, y ambos volvieron a cerrar sus ojos, aunque no por mucho tiempo, los ojos azules de Jill volvieron a abrirse tras escuchar el primer disparo. Y vio como el agonizante cuerpo de su compañero abatía casi inerte al lodoso suelo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooo!!!!!! – El gritó desgarrador de la muchacha, fue lo único que se logró escuchar antes de que los disparos furiosos en conjunto, acribillaran cruelmente el cuerpo de su joven compañero.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no hacían mas que mirar con una enorme irá e impotencia, el cadáver destajado de su camarada que yacía sin vida sobre la mojada superficie fangosa. Quería llorar, gritar con toda su furia, pero no les daría el gusto a esos mal nacidos, de que la vieran destrozada y rendida.

Un terrible y último ruido ensordecedor, el tiro que le consumía la vida, directo en el pecho, el cual se observó completamente expuesto, una sensación de frío invadió toda la zona herida, no sentía dolor, ya que sus neurotransmisores parecían haberse bloqueado, por el impacto recibido en su cuerpo, miró a los ojos del hombre que le había disparado sin culpa alguna, antes de que su cuerpo desprovisto de alma arremetiera contra el piso.

……

Cuando se percató de que aun se encontraba viva, se halló sentada en el piso de madera de aquella habitación, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... Nuevamente parecía tan real, no cabía duda, eran recuerdos¿pero como? Si ella había muerto…

_¿Que significa todo esto…?_

Se quedó un par de segundos mas sentada, pero decidió que seria mejor ponerse de pie, y vestirse de una vez, no era bueno que anduviera desnuda tanto tiempo.

Se acerco nuevamente al bolso, y empezó a sacar la ropa que estaba en el interior, una por una, hasta que, hay estaba esa tenida, aquella con la que aprecia en su ultimo sueño, esa falda de color negro con un delgado borde de color blanco, y el top de color celeste. Mas abajo, después de sacar dos prendas mas, estaba la blusa de color blanco, con la que terminaba de completar el conjunto que llevaba en esa ocasión.

Nuevamente el ataque inminente de los recuerdos, bombardeo su mente sin compasión alguna…

A las chicas les gusta mi acento, las vuelve locas… ¡S.T.A.R.S!... Vamos a morir, los dos… Carlos Oliveira. Encantado señorita… ¡Jill, no te mueras!... Acabo de perder a mi hija allá afuera… No podemos confiar en ella… Pero Sargento necesitamos su ayuda… Los malos no descansan… ¡Otro mutante!... ¡Jill! Por aquí… No te acerques más… Toma, un regalo…

La chica de cabello rojizo, afirmaba su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras esperaba que las visiones y palabras que oía dentro de su cabeza cesaran de una vez. Soltó la blusa blanca, y en el instante en que se sintió mejor, seleccionó la ropa que iba a vestir. Un pantalón ajustado de color negro, el top celeste que había vestido en Raccoon City, y una chaqueta ligera de color negro. Los zapatos que escogió tenían un tacón bajo, y en la parte delantera terminaban de forma puntiaguda.

Cuando termino de ponerse la ropa, se sentó en el borde de la cama, a pensar sobre aquella ultima visión, todo eso la consternaba por el hecho que no le encontraba sentido alguno, si todo eso era cierto¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera aquí?

_No puedo entenderlo… Si tan solo pudiera, aclarar todos estos retazos…_

¡TOC¡TOC!

El ruido hueco que se oía cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos irritantes, y en su interior daba gracias de que alguien le impidiera seguir pensando en todo eso.

- ¿Jill estas lista? – Era la voz de Carlos.

- Si, pasa. – Respondió Jill, y se quedó mirándolo cuando el entró en el cuarto. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó intrigada, al ver la expresión con la que la observaba.

- Yo… Rebecca, fue a buscar a Leon y Claire… - El chico dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. – ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? – Preguntó finalmente.

La chica de ojos azules, sonrió abiertamente ante la pregunta, la verdad es que no recordaba con certeza cuando había sido la ultima vez que había sentido aire fresco a su alrededor. Así que, sin pensárselo demasiado asintió con un gesto y se puso de pie. Carlos le tomó la mano y la dirigió a través de la casa, pasando primeramente por el pasillo, el cual Jill observó, rápidamente mientras lo recorrían, el cuarto donde ella se encontraba era el del fondo, y a lo largo del corredor habían dos puertas mas que permanecían cerradas, las paredes de la casa eran simplemente de madera, al igual que el piso. Luego llegaron a la sala, en la que había muy pocos muebles, una alfombra bien esponjosa frente a la chimenea que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada, y en el lado contrario, una pequeña mesa con 6 sillas de madera, la cocina americana al lado de lo que era el comedor, se veía muy pobre, con un refrigerador y una escuálida cocinilla.

Pasaron apresuradamente por toda la casa, tanto que Jill no tuvo tiempo de observar mas a fondo todo lo que había en el lugar.

Una vez afuera, Carlos cerró la puerta. Y observó a la chica con calma, ella cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa helada, chocara contra su rostro, respirando profundamente el aire puro, escuchando como el viento hacia sonar las hojas de los árboles, como cantaban las aves a lo lejos, y como fluía el cause del río.

- Siento como si nunca hubiera respirado. – Dijo la muchacha de cabello rojizo, mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos. – Gracias…

Carlos se ruborizo progresivamente, hasta que le fue imposible ocultarlo, aunque trataba de disimularlo escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Jill… Lamento lo que paso antes, no quise decir todo eso. – La voz le salió a duras penas, y las manos le temblaban, eso era en verdad extraño nunca le había pasado antes algo así con una chica, si, se podía decir que era todo un conquistador.

- No importa… - Ella delineó en sus labios una sonrisa sincera, la verdad es que aquel beso le había gustado demasiado, él le provocaba cosas inexplicables, sentimientos que prefería guardárselos para si misma. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema, el chico asintió y ella continúo. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Raccoon City?

Carlos abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba asombrado por la pregunta de Jill¿Cómo era posible que…?

- Raccoon City… - Murmuró levemente, mientras meneaba la cabeza. – Es una historia muy larga, pero te puedo decir que es algo que todos los del grupo tratamos de olvidar.

- ¡Pero es algo que yo trato de recordar! – La chica lo interrumpió bruscamente. – Carlos no sabes como se siente esto, es horrible, lo único que quiero es poder ordenar lo poco que ha pasado por mi mente, y saber si todo eso en realidad ocurrió.

El chico de cabello castaño, la miraba con atención y asombro, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma persona que él había conocido, decidida y valiente, Jill Valentine era realmente especial, y sabia que no se daría por vencida hasta recuperar lo que le pertenecía y le había sido arrebatado… Sus propios recuerdos.

- Nosotros… - Suspiro para continuar. – Nos conocimos en Raccoon City, en medio del brote de un extraño virus, que claramente estaba creado con fines bélicos. – La irá normal de todos esos sucesos, parecía manifestarse nuevamente.. – Yo trabajaba para Umbrella como mercenario de su ejército. Y te conocí, mientras buscaba sobrevivientes en aquella ciudad… Tú pertenecías a las fuerzas especiales del RPD… El equipo S.T.A.R.S, junto a Rebecca y Chris. - Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica que lo miraba asombrada. – Escapamos juntos de aquella pesadilla, y juramos junto a los demás sobrevivientes que derrocaríamos a la compañía, que provoco todo ese desastre.

- Entonces todo eso… Si ocurrió… - Dijo Jill casi en un susurro casi inaudible. – Tu salvaste mi vida… ¿Verdad?

- En un descuido… Uno de esos monstruos te contagió el virus. – Dijo Carlos mientras se acordaba de aquel momento. – Yo fui al hospital por el antivirus.

La chica de ojos azules, comprendió por que tenía todos esos sentimientos hacia él. Le había salvado la vida, y habían escapado juntos de aquella ciudad, a pesar de que muchas de las cosas que él le había dicho, no lograba recordarlas con claridad, sabia que eran verídicas, confiaba en Carlos, y le agradaba sentir que era así.

Jill fue sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos, cuando vio que Carlos se arrojaba sobre ella, mientras le gritaba que se lanzara al suelo. Seguido de esto sintió como un ruido de explosión se hacia notar con un gran estruendo tras ellos, y los escombros de lo que antes era la cabaña del equipo, se les venia encima sepultándolos bajo los restos de madera inservible.

……

Claire se puso bruscamente de pie apartándose de los brazos Leon, al escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la zona, y después los gritos que provenían del pueblo que estaba río abajo, contiguo al lago.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Exaltada la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia el pueblo.

- Me parece muy raro que un helicóptero este volando en este lugar. – Dijo Leon con un sentimiento de duda en su voz. – Oh no… No puede ser… - Se quedo pasmado al ver que aquella aeronave pasaba sobre ellos, y mas aun al ver que tenia el logo de Umbrella en la parte inferior.

- Algo muy extraño esta sucediendo, Leon esto no puede ser bueno, puede que nos hayan localizado… – Claire fue interrumpida por los fuertes y desgarradores gritos que se originaban en el pueblo.

- ¡Vamos! Debemos regresar a la cabaña. – El chico de melena rubia, hablo con seguridad mientras se disponía a descender por las rocas. – Ven Claire.

Rápidamente comenzaron a bajar, y cuando estuvieron por fin en el suelo, una voz familiar los sorprendió. Era Rebecca, quien se acercaba corriendo y les gritaba algo a unos metros delante de ellos, traía prisa y se notaba que venia a buscarlos.

- Chicos… Al fin los encuentro. – Decía entrecortadamente la recién llegada, mientras tomaba aire. – Es mejor que volvamos a la cabaña…

Rebecca fue groseramente interrumpida por un fuerte escándalo que venia en dirección a la cabaña, no cabía duda que era el ruido feroz de una explosión, ninguno de ellos podría olvidar jamás aquel sonido ensordecedor.

Los tres se miraron coordinadamente, para luego ver en el cielo como se elevaban los pedazos y escombros encendidos, de lo que antes había sido su casa.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Prometo actualizar una vez que termine con mis exámenes finales

En la universidad.

Besitos y Saludos!!!

Atte. JillFilth.


	5. Explosión devastadora

Hi!!!!!

Bueno primero que nada espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar jeje…

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus rewiews, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi fic.

Rori:) me encantaría agregarte al msn, pero no tengo tu dirección, si me la das te agrego con mucho gusto.

Bueno, ahora les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste…

**

* * *

****Capitulo V**

Ninguno de los tres podía creer la triste realidad que sus ojos les estaban mostrando¿qué había sido todo eso? En solo un segundo su casa había sido volada en pedazos, simplemente era algo que no estaba dentro de los planes, era un hecho claro que los habían localizado. Umbrella había dado con ellos, y ahora era solo cuestión de segundos para que los eliminaran, si era cierto que ese helicóptero venia con ese propósito.

- Jill y Carlos... – Murmuro Rebecca levemente. – Estaban en el interior de la cabaña. – Finalizó con un gran pesar en su suave voz.

- ¡¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!! – Leon pareció exaltarse al oír esto ultimo. – Rebecca...

La chica de cabello corto estaba pasmada, su mirada estaba perdida en la dirección en que se encontraba la casa. No podía creerlo, la única verdad, era que nunca se había planteado el hecho de que consiguieran descubrirlos. No existía una explicación lógica, ya que jamás dejaban evidencias de su paradero, ni mucho menos algún indicio que pudiera servir para que los siguiesen, además el lugar que habían elegido era muy rebuscado y de difícil acceso. Algo muy raro sucedía, y tenia que averiguar que era todo esto y que era lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.

- Es muy extraño que justo en el momento que la encontramos, nos hayan descubierto... ¿No creen? – La voz de Claire sonó segura, estaba completamente convencida de que nada bueno seguiría.

- Claire ya basta con eso. – Leon la miró fijo, en señal de regaño.

- Es lo que pienso¿O es que tampoco puedo dar mi opinión? – Claire parecía altanera, cosa que molestó al joven de melena rubia.

Rebecca quien aun permanecía choqueada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, parecía ser quien tenia el don de la calma.

- Debemos irnos de aquí. – Exclamó la chica sin titubear. – Primero, volveremos a la cabaña para ver que ha pasado en realidad, y luego veremos como seguimos, pero, tenemos que movernos. – dedicó una mirada dura y decidida a sus acompañantes. – No podemos rendirnos ahora... Umbrella no acabará con nosotros así de fácil.

Un aire de alivio pareció invadirla, su voz interna le gritaba que debían salir corriendo de ahí, pero Rebecca sabia que no podía irse sin confirmar si sus compañeros estaban vivos, ya que no cabía duda de que si lo estaban, estarían gravemente heridos, por lo que necesitarían de su ayuda.

- Andando. – Dijo finalmente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque, el que posteriormente los llevaría a lo que quedaba de su casa.

El calor que emanaban los maderos ardientes sobre ellos, empezaban a herirle la espalda, Carlos lograba sentir ese calor agobiante por todo el cuerpo mientras trataba de levantarse y quitarse los escombros de encima, sabia que Jill permanecía debajo suyo y que si no salían pronto de ese lugar, los alcanzaría el fuego o terminarían ahogándose a causa del humo.

- Jill... – Dijo mientras seguía tratando de ponerse de pie. – Jill, vamos, responde. - La visibilidad que tenia era casi nula, por lo que no conseguía ver a la chica, ni nada a su alrededor.

_Tengo que sacarla de aquí._

Su siempre presente espíritu de valentía, se presentaba en el momento preciso, requería sacar fuerzas de donde las tuviese ya que las necesitaría para lo que planeaba hacer.

_Te sacaré de aquí Jill... Lo prometo._

Haciendo uso de su sentido del tacto, busco los brazos de la joven, y puso sus manos al lado de ellos, apoyándolas firmemente en el suelo, y acercando su cuerpo lo mas que pudo a ella, se impulso con los brazos para quitar los escombros que tenían encima con su espalda. Unas pocas veces fueron suficientes para que los fragmentos de madera inservibles, saltasen a unos pocos centímetros de ellos. Pero algo andaba mal y Carlos podía sentirlo debido a la presión que era ejercida en su hombro izquierdo, y el dolor punzante que recorría todo su miembro torácico.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, ni siquiera en el malestar que le agobiaba, tomó suavemente a Jill entre sus brazos, y a grandes y dolorosas zancadas pudo llegar hasta los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña. Acostó a la chica con mucha sutileza sobre el suelo húmedo del lugar, y él por su lado se apoyó contra uno de los enormes pinos, justo al lado de ella.

El daño que parecía tener su hombro, era grave y podía considerarlo por el sufrimiento y molestia que le estaba provocando. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en Jill, ansiaba saber si se encontraba bien, existía la posibilidad de que tuviera alguna herida interna, no era medico, ni tenia muchos conocimientos de ciencias de la salud, pero lo que si tenia claro era que podía estar gravemente herido antes de que pudiera notarlo. Y ningún riesgo podía ser descartado hasta que así se demostrara.

La muchacha a su lado, abría lenta y pasadamente sus ojos, los oídos le pitaban repetida y hostigosamente, amenazando con hacer estallar su cabeza, sin duda esa sensación parecía haberla experimentado antes, o al menos eso le indicaba su dañada memoria.

- ¿Qué... ? – Dijo con un tono casi inaudible. - ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Carlos? – La chica pareció desesperar, y se levantó bruscamente quedando sentada sobre el piso mojado.

Pudo observar los escombros y maderos encendidos y humeantes, el fuego consumía ferozmente todo lo que había sido antes la cabaña, no podía creer que estuviera viva, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba hablando con él...

_¡¡Carlos!!_

¿Dónde estaba él? Lo ultimo había sido... él había saltado sobre ella, siempre ansiaba protegerla y eso lo podía concebir, en cada una de sus acciones, ese chico era sin duda especial. Sin notarlo su corazón se había apretado notablemente, casi hasta el punto de auto estrangularse, todo por que no sabia que había ocurrido con Carlos. Mas su sorpresa fue al verlo a su lado, estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un gigantesco pino que estaba justo al lado de ella. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero su rostro denotaba un gesto de dolor, el cual provocó la inquietud de Jill.

Se puso de pie con el afán de acercarse, esperaba averiguar como se encontraba, estaba preocupada por él, y lo advertía por la angustia que recorría su pecho.

- ¿Carlos? – Su voz pareció entrecortarse al no obtener respuesta. Se acercó a su lado y moviéndolo un poco volvió a decir. - ¡Carlos!... Contesta por favor. – Rezaba en su fuero interno por que solo estuviese dormido, pero el terror que sentía no le ayudaba mucho. - ¡¡Carlos!! – Exclamó con más fuerza esta vez, mientras una lágrima solitaria se escurría por su mejilla.

_No... Él no... Por favor..._

Bajó la cabeza, tratando de esconderla contra su cuello, deseando romper en llanto, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, no entendía que, ni por que, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que nada bueno seguía después de esto, era su culpa y se sentía profundamente condenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Tal vez... Umbrella los halló por mi culpa._

Si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan descabellada esa idea, habían experimentado con ella, no era posible que la hubiesen dejado con vida solo por que si, es mas, estaba segura que le habían disparado con la intención de matarla, y mas aun, logrando su cometido, mientras que Chris...

No, no podía estar segura de lo que había ocurrido con él, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo, por supuesto que en otro laboratorio. Si lo analizaba con calma incluso sonaba egoísta pensar que solo a ella la habían revivido.

Estaba casi convencida, de aquella hipótesis que se había formado en su mente. Un transmisor, un localizador, pero¿cómo no lo había notado?

_Tal vez... Este internamente._

Esa idea un tanto macabra cruzó por su mente, como un relámpago en una noche tormentosa y fría, un pensamiento que le heló la sangre por entero, constaba el riesgo inminente de que en verdad hubieran estado experimentando con ella... ¿Qué cosas horribles podían estar en este momento corriendo por sus venas? Y peor aun. ¿Hasta que punto era capaz de llegar Umbrella para acabar con ellos?

_¡Por Dios! No quiero siquiera imaginármelo._

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Carlos, solo deseaba oír su voz diciéndole que se encontraba bien, Jill estaba inquieta, no tenia muchos conocimientos sobre medicina, además en el caso de que los tuviese, el joven estaba inconsciente, lo que hacia que la situación fuera aun peor.

- Carlos... – Volvió a mencionar su nombre, con suavidad y ternura en su tono de voz, sin darse cuenta comenzó a quitar los cabellos castaños y lisos, que caían sobre la frente del muchacho. Mientras acariciaba dulcemente su rostro empapado a causa del sudor. – Quisiera saber que es lo que me pasa contigo... O si alguna vez sentí algo más que amistad por ti... – Era como si las palabras escaparan desesperadamente de su boca, quería con todas sus fuerzas recuperar sus recuerdos, pero eso era algo que por el momento parecía imposible.

Un gemido rasposo de dolor, escapó desde la garganta del joven de cabello castaño, le dolían de manera cruel, todos los músculos que componían su cuerpo. Un ardor penetrante le circulaba por la venas, simplemente se sentía como si un camión hubiera arremetido en su contra, haciéndolo volar por los aires y posteriormente impactado de forma brutal contra el suelo, una sensación poco convencional, pero para su desgracia íntegramente real.

- ¿Jill...? – Su voz pareció salir con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas.

- Aquí estoy. – Respondió la aludida exaltándose para contestar. – Estoy junto a ti. – La chica de ojos azules, no hacia ningún esfuerzo por dejar de acariciar el rostro de Carlos. – Estas bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Tu estas bien? – Era evidente la preocupación que él sentía por ella, y Jill podía sentirlo así. – ¿No te paso nada?

- Estoy bien... Gracias. – No sabia exactamente que decir, y es que de alguna manera se daba por enterada, que si Carlos estaba en ese estado, era netamente por protegerla. - ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?... Estas herido¿Verdad?

Su corazón se tensó de tal manera que Jill sintió que este saldría por su garganta, no deseaba que le dijera que sí, él tenia que estar bien... Sencillamente porque si él estaba bien ella también lo estaría.

- No es nada, ya sabes, solo un rasguño.

Carlos parecía tranquilo, por lo que la chica podía mantener la calma, aunque en el fondo sabia que le ocultaba algo, por lo que solo sonrió tenuemente, sin hacer mayores preguntas, solo se acomodó a su lado, rezando en su interior por que alguien viniera a ayudarles, mientras su mirada se perdía en lo profundo de los humeantes escombros.

Rebecca, Leon y Claire. Corrían a toda velocidad por el espeso bosque, las ramas y rocas en el suelo no favorecían mucho en su carrera hacia la cabaña, lo mismo que el barro aun mojado que cubría el suelo. Pero no debían rendirse, no ahora que les quedaba muy poca distancia para alcanzar su objetivo.

Rebecca no podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros que se encontraban en el interior de la casa, conocía de buena fuente y por experiencia propia, las consecuencias que dejaba una explosión de esa magnitud, si Carlos y Jill, estaban dentro de la casa cuando aquel misil, alcanzó la estancia, estarían calcinados en cuestión de segundos. Pero esperaba que un tipo de ángel los estuviera protegiendo.

_Por favor, tienen que estar vivos... Carlos... Jill... Resistan, ya vamos._

Leon llevaba a Claire tomada de la mano, por alguna extraña razón temía que ella huyera en cualquier momento, percibía los sentimientos de la chica de una manera muy personal, y sabia que ella no deseaba regresar, que ansiaba descubrir lo que eran esos gritos en el pueblo, pero él no la dejaría acerarse hasta ese lugar, al menos no sola, ni con una buena razón para hacerlo. En el fondo de su ser, sospechaba que Umbrella pudiese estar planeando otro de sus escapes accidentales de virus, en aquel pueblo pequeño.

A la velocidad que llevaban el trote, no tardaron mucho rato en llegar, la cabaña estaba completamente destruida, y lo que quedaba de ella era solo madera, y escombros al rojo vivo, humeantes y siendo devorados por un fuego infernal, con un olor toxico y pesado, como al del humo que desecha un camión.

No había rastros del helicóptero de la compañía farmacéutica, ni al de ellos, y mucho menos había rastros de sus compañeros.

_Es que acaso estarán muertos..._

La muchacha de cabello corto, movió su cabeza de forma instintiva con el afán de sacar de ella esos nefastos pensamientos, no quería imaginar una realidad así, ya seria demasiado, perder a tres de sus compañeros, era un golpe tan duro del cual no creía ser capaz de levantarse. ¿Seria Umbrella capaz de derrotarlos?

- Creo que es mejor separarnos, y buscar alrededor de este desastre. Así cubriremos un perímetro más amplio. – Leon la sacó drásticamente de sus angustiosos pensamientos. – Así tendremos más chance de encantarlos. – El tono que utilizaba el hombre de ojos azul grisáceo, notaba seguridad, parecía estar convencido de que sus camaradas estaban con vida.

- Si, me parece una excelente idea. – Rebecca asintió de inmediato a la sugerencia del muchacho. – Vamos.

Claire por su parte, estaba muy callada, ni un solo vocablo salía de sus labios, lo único que hacia era mirar atónita los escombros inservibles, aun tomada de la mano de Leon. Se sentía culpable, quizás por sus actitudes infantiles y obstinadas de antes, aunque su yo interno le decía que estaba en lo correcto, que todo fue por su hermano, y que no debía arrepentirse, que se encontraba en su derecho. No podía dejar de sentir esa presión afilada en el estomago.

Cuando por fin pudo percatarse de la realidad, Leon y Rebecca no estaban a su lado, cada uno andaba por distintas áreas el lugar, la chica hacia el norte, y él hacia el este, sin duda ese era el momento para dejar de ser egoísta, y comenzar a ayudar a su equipo. Chris, donde quiera que estuviese desearía que aplastaran a aquella compañía, que destruyó sus vidas, y por él lo haría, si es que su hermano estaba muerto honraría su memoria dándole ese regalo.

- ¡¡Buscaré hacia el sur!! – Su grito resonó fuerte y claro, Leon quien ahora buscaba entre los escombros, le dedicó la sonrisa mas hermosa que alguna vez vio, y Rebecca quien ahora indagaba en dirección oeste asintió levantando su dedo pulgar.

_Bien, ahora a buscar._

La mujer de coleta alta, y de largo cabello castaño claro, emprendió su trabajo de exploración, hacia el territorio que había elegido, dio un hondo suspiro al darse cuenta de que era el que tenía más árboles, altos y verdes. Pinos de miles de años de edad.

El suelo estaba mojado, lo que hacia que sus botas se hundieran en el lodo suelto, todo estaba cubierto d hojas y hierbas, que expelían un aroma agradable y fresco entre tanto humo.

Pero no fueron necesarias más de unas cuantas zancadas, para encontrar a los desaparecidos, Claire vio con ternura como Jill y Carlos dormían apoyados en el tronco de uno de los tantos árboles. Ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho, y él a su vez, su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- ¡¡Leon, Rebecca... Los encontré!! – Claire gritaba con algo de euforia en su voz. - ¡¡Los encontré y creo que están vivos!!

Luego de decir eso la chica de ojos celestes, corrió hacia sus compañeros que acababa de encontrar, con mucho cuidado tomo el brazo derecho de Jill, y procedió a tomarle el pulso, luego hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho de Carlos. La emoción de júbilo que apreció en ese momento, era indescriptible, se sentía aliviada y feliz, ellos estaban vivos, y Umbrella pagaría por todo lo que había ocasionado.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Y como siempre digo, trataré de actualizar pronto.

Besitos y Saludos!

Atte. JillFilth


	6. El principio del fin

Holaaaaaa!!!!

Por fin aquí esta…

Como siempre lamento la tardanza inmensa que he tenido.

Pero estaba de vacaciones

Nuevamente agradezco con toda mi alma sus comentarios, que como siempre me animan a continuar con el fic.

Muchas gracias a todos… Y aquí se los dejo…

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

Su corazón se estremeció de gozo, al escuchar la euforia en la voz de su compañera, los habían encontrado, y le había parecido oír que Claire acababa de mencionar que se hallaban con vida. Si eso era cierto, la suerte, el azar y todos los dioses estaban de su lado. Lo que le regalaba algo de tranquilidad en esos momentos de tanta tensión y agonía.

Rebecca Chambers siempre era la más optimista, incluso en situaciones en las que creían no tener oportunidad, se caracterizaba por dar tranquilidad a sus colegas, y una de sus grandes virtudes era el don de conservar la calma en situaciones adversas. Pero esta vez, había sentido miedo, desesperación y pánico, no quería perder a quienes se habían transformado en su única familia. Las únicas personas en el mundo que podían comprender como se sentía, después de todo lo que había vivido en el bosque de las montañas Arklay, y lo que había seguido a esos sucesos.

Leon dejo de buscar por su parte, mientras sentía que la sangre se le congelaba al interior de las arterias al escuchar la noticia, Claire gritaba con alevosía, el hecho de que sus camaradas se encontraran vivos lo llenaba de serenidad y calma. Y mas aun de una sensación de seguridad, si eso no los había derrotado nada lo conseguiría.

Ambos corrieron en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos de la joven de cabello castaño, mientras sus pensamientos se paralizaban y el corazón palpitante dentro de su pecho arremetía fuertemente contra el esternón. La incertidumbre era bastante grande, estaban ansiosos de saber como era que habían logrado salir ilesos de la explosión.

Quince fueron los largos e interminables segundos, que tardaron el llegar donde se encontraban Claire, Carlos y Jill.

- Tienen pulso… - Dijo Claire, en cuanto sus dos compañeros estuvieron tan cerca como para oírla. – Pero están inconscientes.

Rebecca se acercó a los heridos apresuradamente, respirando con prisa debido a la agitación de la carrera que acababa de protagonizar junto a Leon, pero sin perder la calma, tenia muy claro que en el momento en que dejara que el miedo y el terror se apoderaran de ella, estarían perdidos, ya que no podría ayudarlos. Inspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, algo que siempre le daba resultados, primero que nada quería ver la gravedad en la cual se encontraban. Y descartar la posibilidad de daños mayores.

- Es cierto, están vivos. – Murmuro levemente la muchacha al comprobar nuevamente el pulso de sus compañeros.

Los ojos azules de Jill, comenzaban lentamente a abrirse, con dificultad y pereza, el ajetreo llevado a cabo por sus compañeros la sacudió de manera brusca de su tranquilo sueño, su mente confundida trataba de recordar lo último que había sucedido con rapidez. Pero le era casi imposible.

Al recuperar por completo la visibilidad pudo ver los intensos ojos verdes de Rebecca mirándola a la cara. Mientras su boca se movía, claramente le estaba hablando pero no lograba oírla.

- Jill… ¿Puedes oírme? – La voz de Rebecca sonaba preocupada. - ¿Jill? – seguía mientras continuaba observándola. - ¿Estas bien?

La chica de cabello rojizo, dio un respingo y se puso de pie al acordarse de lo último que había ocurrido.

- Carlos… Tienes que ver si él esta bien. – Exclamó con desesperación, mientras su voz temblaba. – Yo me encuentro bien, pero sé que él no lo esta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? – Preguntó Claire con incertidumbre, a pesar de todo lo que se había planteado con anterioridad, no lograba confiar en Jill.

Leon posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de ojos celestes, y esta inmediatamente volteó para atender al llamado táctil del joven.

- Una vez que Carlos despierte, ambos nos contaran todo. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, sabia perfectamente que aunque Claire tratara de ocultarlo, había algo contra Jill de parte de la chica castaña, la cual solo asintió con pesar al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

Rebecca comenzó examinando las extremidades del chico tendido contra aquel árbol, había que descartar cualquier tipo de fractura o luxación, que por el tipo de accidente que habían tenido, el daño mas probable era ese, o un daño a nivel interno, pero eso solo podría conocerlo si Carlos despertaba.

La chica de cabello corto, llego finalmente al hombro izquierdo del hombre, su nerviosismo creció levemente, había algo en esa zona, algo que no le gusto. Al simple tacto se podía apreciar que la cabeza del humero estaba completamente desencajada, haciendo que el hombro del joven estuviera indiscutiblemente anormal, con una protuberancia sobresaliente que inmediatamente inquietó a Rebecca.

Terminó de examinarlo, por suerte la luxación en la articulación del hombro era lo único grave que presentaba Carlos, lo demás, solo rasguños y heridas menores.

- Chicos… - Dijo Rebecca mientras se ponía de pie, e inspiraba profundamente. – La mala noticia es que el hombro de Carlos tiene una luxación. – Los miró a los tres y luego continúo. – La buena noticia es que eso es lo único grave que tiene.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo por él? – Fue la pregunta que todos pensaron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Leon quien se adelantó.

- Si… - Contestó la muchacha. – Pero necesito que Carlos este consciente.

En ese momento como si él los hubiese estado escuchando, comenzó a abrir los ojos, el gesto de dolor en su rostro fue inmediatamente notorio, Carlos pudo sentir como todos los músculos de su brazo izquierdo se contrajeron de manera violenta, provocándole un dolor punzante y agudo en todo el miembro torácico. Sentía como si le hubiesen dado una golpiza, el dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo dándole a conocer el daño que el mismo se había provocado.

- Esta despierto. – La alegría en la voz de Jill se hizo notar, mientras no dudo en acercarse rápidamente al lado del joven. - ¿Estas bien Carlos?

– Como si una aplanadora me hubiese pasado por encima. – No cabía duda, su sentido del humor era lo que mas le gustaba de él, incluso en esa situación estaba bromeando. La chica de cabello rojizo le regalo una calida sonrisa, la cual fue automáticamente contestada. – Veo que se acordaron de nosotros. – El muchacho de cabello castaño dirigió una mirada al resto de sus colegas. – Gracias por regresar.

- Sabes que jamás los abandonaríamos. – Leon le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a su camarada tendido.

- No podemos negar que cuando vimos esa explosión, pensamos en lo peor. Pero veo que Umbrella nunca se podrá deshacer de ti. – Agregó Claire sonriendo.

- Lamento ser quien interrumpa los chistes pero… - Rebecca interrumpió con una preocupación inminente. – Carlos. – La mirada fue dirigida al aludido. – Tienes una luxación en el hombro izquierdo. Y debemos arreglarlo cuanto antes.

- Sabes que estoy listo cuando quieras. – Respondió Carlos con tono gracioso y todos se echaron a reír.

- Bien entonces hagámoslo. – Dijo en conclusión Rebecca. – Leon voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – El chico de melena rubia asintió mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el herido. – Jill por favor apártate, y Claire si quieren pueden alejarse un poco.

La chica de cabello rojizo se retiró y se posó al lado de Claire, lo cierto era que a la muchacha de coleta, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse a ver como encajaban el hombro de Carlos en su lugar. Pero tampoco le hacia mucha gracia tener que alejarse junto a Jill. Por mas que pretendiera dejar de lado todo, le era imposible fiarse de ella, algo tenia, aun mas de lo que había sucedido con Chris que le hacia desconfiar, y por supuesto dudar de todo lo que aquella mujer dijese. Finalmente ninguna de las dos se movió del lugar.

Rebecca le ordenaba a Leon donde tenia que presionar, mientras le explicaba lo que iban a realizar y que no dejara que Carlos se moviera, al menos eso era lo que alcanzaba a escuchar Jill, le preocupaba de sobremanera el estado en el cual se encontraba el joven de cabello castaño, ya que no podía dejar de sentirse tremendamente culpable por lo que le había sucedido. Él estaba herido y todo por salvarla a ella, sabia y podía apreciar lo que Carlos había hecho por ella, siempre salvándola…

Una mano en la muñeca y la otra en el antebrazo, Leon afirmándolo fuertemente. Uno, dos… Tres… Un fuerte giro en pronación y Clic…

- ¡Aaaaah! – Un grito violento de dolor por parte de Carlos, escapó de su garganta.

El hueso ya estaba en su lugar, aunque eso no quitaba que los músculos le siguieran torturando como si estuvieran desgarrados en la totalidad del brazo, podía sentir como si miles de agujas le pincharan en toda la extremidad, provocando un dolor profundo y penetrante.

- Te dolerá unos días, pero estarás bien. – Dijo Rebecca, ya con voz tranquila. - ¿Sientes alguna molestia o dolor interno?

- Ahora que lo preguntas… – Respondió Carlos, mientras tomaba con su mano derecha su adolorido hombro. – No.

- Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no es bueno que nos quedemos mucho rato aquí. – Leon sonó alarmado. – La verdad es que me preocupan demasiado esos gritos en el pueblo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Leon, todo eso me dejo con un muy mal presentimiento – Continuó Claire.

- Dejemos que Carlos descanse unos minutos. – Dijo Rebecca. – Mientras tanto, será mejor que nos equipemos adecuadamente… Revisaré si estos desgraciados nos dejaron algún arma que podamos utilizar, en lo que quedo del helicóptero.

- Excelente idea yo te acompaño. – Agregó Leon, y luego dirigió una mirada a Claire. - ¿Vienes? – La chica asintió y los tres se pusieron en marcha.

Jill observó como sus tres compañeros se alejaban en dirección a los escombros y a lo que quedaba del helicóptero, todo eso que habían mencionado… Los gritos en el pueblo, no podía ser posible otro escape de virus, a menos de que Umbrella los quisiera destruir de una manera muy horrible, quizás era por ese simple hecho que no los habían matado, la oportunidad estaba dada, sin embargo solo habían volado la casa. ¿Qué era realmente lo que estaban planeando aquellos bastardos?

_Tom Andrews…_

Aquel nombre había pasado como un rayo por su mente¿Quién era aquel hombre? Por que le había dado escalofríos al recordar eso, es que acaso ella le conocía. No estaba segura, pero sabia que aquel nombre le acarrearía problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por fin recordó algo muy importante, ahí estaba Carlos, mirándola con esos ojos tan profundos de color café oscuro, siempre con aquella mirada, una mirada que a pesar de todo la hacia sentir muy bien.

- ¿Duele? – Era una de las preguntas que ella hubiese calificado como estupida, viendo las circunstancias, pero en realidad no sabia que más decir. En el fondo la culpabilidad la seguía invadiendo.

- No… - Él sencillamente seguía con sus ojos puestos en el bello rostro de la muchacha. - ¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado?

Jill asintió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y comenzó con pasos lentos, hasta quedar agachada en frente de él, con su mente completamente en blanco, y deseosa de saber que era lo que Carlos tenia que decirle.

- Me alegra ver que estas a salvo. – El hombre no tuvo reparos en decir aquella frase, simplemente sintió la necesidad de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, a decir verdad, todo el ultimo tiempo había estado reprimiendo emociones, y tenia mucho miedo, miedo de… - No quiero perderte otra vez. – Dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de Jill.

La chica de ojos azules, le quedo mirando con el rostro y la mirada perdidos, libres de cualquier expresión facial, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar. Era cierto que ese chico de rasgos latinos había dejado huellas en su interior, pero era demasiado pronto para llegar a exteriorizarlo.

- Yo… - Su voz se oyó entrecortada, pero pudo continuar. – No se que me pasa contigo. – Bajó levemente la mirada. – Ni siquiera lo tengo claro, estoy muy confundida. – levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. – Lo siento… - Pero había algo más. – Además, tú siempre estas bromeando con todo.

- Te juro que nunca en mi vida, he hablado tan enserio como en este momento… - soltó la mano de la chica. – Y entiendo como debes sentirte. – posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la muchacha. - Jill yo…

Su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir, cada fracción de segundo, parecían ser horas, aun no tenia su mente claramente nítida, ni siquiera sabia lo que le iba a decir, pero ambicionaba que ella se enterara, que conociera su verdad, que supiera de una vez que él…

- No es mucho lo que pudimos encontrar pero… - Claire cerró inmediatamente la boca al ver la escena que estaban presenciando. Carlos tenía sus manos sobre el rostro de Jill, parecía que se encontraban en una situación absolutamente comprometedora.

- Creo que llegamos en mal momento. – Exclamó Leon con tono bromista, Y ambos aludidos bajaron la mirada con sus rostros ruborizados.

- Una Desert Eagle, Un rifle M4A1, y una Beretta 9 milímetros… - Decía Rebecca mientras se acercaba al lugar. - ¿Pasa algo? – Al no obtener respuesta, la muchacha continúo. – No es mucha la munición que tenemos, pero de algo nos servirá.

- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando? – Carlos levantó la mirada y preguntó, con tono seguro, mientras quitaba sus manos de las mejillas de Jill.

- Para la mágnum, tenemos un cargador, de siete tiros, calibre 50.AE. Para el rifle dos de treinta. Y para la Beretta uno de veinte. – Decía Rebecca, mientras repasaba en su mente las armas. – Creo que es más de lo que esperábamos. – Dirigió la mirada al joven que estaba sentado en el suelo. - ¿Estas listo para irnos?

- Claro… - Respondió enérgicamente Carlos mientras se ponía de pie. – Larguémonos de este maldito lugar.

……

Ya Llevaban alrededor de media hora de caminata rápida, Jill no estaba segura a que distancia se encontraba el pueblo, pero ya le estaban doliendo los pies con aquellas botas de tacón, además el suelo húmedo y blando, no era muy beneficioso para sus adoloridos pies.

No conocía el motivo, pero un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella, tenia antecedentes de todo lo que era capaz de hacer Umbrella, por lo que no dudaba que nada bueno les aguardaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – La mano varonil del hombre rubio sobre su hombro derecho, la sacó de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

- Si, gracias… - Contestó Jill con voz tímida. - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo?

- No mucho, la verdad es que a este paso, no deberíamos tardar más de quince minutos. – Respondió Leon.

Siguieron el paso, sin distracciones, algo andaba mal ya que la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, ella no era la única que tenia pensamientos nefastos, ya que el rostro fatigado de sus camaradas anunciaba que debía prepararse mentalmente.

Había estado tan cerca de confesárselo, la frustración inmensa que sentía en su interior era inexplicable, como deseaba decírselo, como ansiaba abrazarla…

_Maldición._

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – La voz de Claire sonó fuerte y clara. Seguida del ruido característico de las hélices de un helicóptero. - ¡¡Escóndanse!!

El grupo se replegó de forma trascendental, como si fueran todos unos expertos en el tema de estrategias militares, en menos de dos segundos los cinco habían desaparecido. La aeronave paso velozmente sobre sus cabezas, cortando el aire con una furia posesa de cualquier emoción de rabia. Y en la parte inferior colgaban una especie de tanques de acero de gran tamaño, acompañados nuevamente del logotipo de la compañía farmacéutica.

- ¿Otro mas? No puede ser… - Exclamó Leon mientras se levantaba del suelo. - ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

- No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con el pueblo y los gritos que escuchamos antes. – La voz de Claire parecía agobiada e irritada, aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía miedo, estaba evidentemente aterrorizada.

- No cabe duda de eso… Umbrella nos ha tendido una trampa. – Agregó Carlos, quien salía detrás de un árbol. – Lo más probable, es que el pueblo sea un completo cementerio. – Al decir esto último sintió como su frustración crecía aun más.

- Quieren matarnos, de la forma más horrible. – Dijo Rebecca, mientras se acercaba a sus colegas. – Estoy casi segura, de que iremos al mismísimo infierno, en el momento que crucemos aquel puente.

Jill salió de atrás de la roca en la cual se encontraba refugiada¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo todos?, de cualquier forma no estaba muy alejado de lo que ella misma pensaba, pero oírselo decir a ellos la hacia sentir aun mas asustada.

- ¿No hay otra salida? – Jill quiso plantear mejor su pregunta. – Me refiero a algún sitio… En el que podamos evitar el pueblo.

- Lamentablemente no… - Respondió Leon. – Veras, el pueblo es la única salida posible, ya que el resto es solo bosque. Y perderse ahí no te lo recomendaría. Además la carretera principal pasa por el otro lado del poblado. – el tono de Leon ocultaba una decepción aparente. – Así que técnicamente estamos atrapados.

- Al mal paso darle prisa… Es mejor que nos apresuremos. – Claire intentaba inútilmente ocultar el terror que sentía.

Pero con pasos seguros empezó su marcha seguida de Leon, Carlos, Rebecca y Jill. No pasó mucho tiempo, y ya se encontraban frente puente colgante que articulaba el bosque, con el pueblo a través del lago Shasta, una enorme masa de agua en la cual parecían desembocar varios ríos, un paisaje sin duda hermoso.

Rebecca se quitó la mochila que llevaba en su espalda, y comenzó a sacar las armas que transportaba dentro.

- Bien, yo me quedaré con la beretta. – Dijo mientras la tomaba firmemente. – Creo que Carlos debería empuñar el rifle y Leon la Mágnum. Esas armas son suyas.

Ambos hombres asintieron, y tomaron sus armas recién asignadas, mientras que Claire y Jill observaban la escena con un miedo que parecía fulminarlas por dentro, estaban atemorizadas y peor aun, desarmadas.

- Bien… Vamos a matar zombies. – Dijo Leon con tono decisivo, mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma.

Todos asintieron e iniciaron su recorrido, por el puente hacia el interior del pueblo, con el corazón palpitante, pero con la convicción y la certeza, de que saldrían con vida de ese profundo abismo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Como entraré de nuevo a la universidad, no sé cuanto pueda tardarme en continuar.

Pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible.

Besos y Saludos!!

Atte. JillFilth.


	7. Locura y desesperación

Hola!!

Por fin puedo actualizar mis historias, lo que me tiene muy feliz!

Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, pero con la universidad no me quedaba mucho tiempo para esto ^^

Primero que nada y antes de empezar, doy mil gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic y dejan reviews… Sin duda son quienes me inspiran a seguir.

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo, que sin duda va dedicado a todos ustedes…

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Carlos sostenía con fuerza el arma que le había sido asignada, sentía como el corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente, y como esa voz interna le gritaba que saliera corriendo de ese lugar. Iba a la cabeza del grupo, junto a él Rebecca Chambers apuntaba su beretta al frente, dispuesta a disparar contra lo primero que se moviese. Mas atrás, le seguían Jill y Claire que estaban desarmadas, pero caminando alerta, y finalmente Leon quien cuidaba la retaguardia.

El metal helado del rifle M4A1, hacia contraste con el sudor inminente que brotaba de sus manos. Aquella zona estaba completamente desierta, ni un alma, ni un grito… Absolutamente nada, el sitio apestaba a madera, concreto y cemento quemado, y era de esperarse, la mayoría de las casas estaba en llamas, no cabía la menor duda de que la milicia de Umbrella había bombardeado el pueblo.

Las pisadas del grupo sonaban fuertes y seguras sobre el asfalto húmedo, casi haciendo eco en ese solitario lugar. El clima frío, y el viento seco, amenazaban con lluvia repentina en cualquier momento.

- El silencio comienza a desesperarme. – Dijo Leon en voz baja.

- Te comprendo. – Agregó Claire, mientras lo miraba de reojo. – Es una horrible sensación.

Jill quien observaba a sus compañeros con atención, no podía quitarse la idea, de que esto le parecía conocido, aquella impresión, los cabellos de su nuca erizados por completo, su corazón latiendo de manera desesperada, el miedo espantoso que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Levantó la vista para echar un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor, había sangre en el suelo, esparcida en manchas enormes por todos lados, al parecer nadie se había percatado, o nadie quiso mencionarlo… Llevaban el primer tramo, aproximadamente quince metros desde el puente, y aun nada malo.

- Debemos continuar hacia el Este. – La voz segura y convincente de Carlos, sonó en el silencio enloquecedor, repitiéndose en un eco tenebroso. – La carretera principal pasa por esa dirección. – Todos pusieron su atención en el chico que continuo hablando. – Seguiremos en línea recta hasta alcanzar…

Una inconveniente interrupción detuvo su platica, haciendo que sus palabras ya no se oyeran, estaban siendo opacadas por el ruido feroz y ensordecedor de las hélices de un helicóptero que nuevamente sonaba sobre sus cabezas, del cual, un par de formidables ametralladoras Gatling GAU-19/A, capaces de disparar mil trescientos proyectiles de 12,7 milímetros al minuto, los apuntaba sin piedad alguna.

_¡Mierda!_

- ¡¡¡Dispénsense!!! – Un grito desesperado escapo de los labios de Carlos. Al momento en que el motor de las Gatling, hacia su chasquido tan característico antes de abrir fuego.

Todos hicieron caso a la orden, y corrieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, y la verdad es que así era. La poderosa arma comenzó a disparar con toda su potencia de fuego, derribando pequeños edificios, lo que quedaba de algunas casas, autos, y abriendo grietas en el pavimento, lo cual era una clara señal del poder que tenían esos proyectiles.

Lo Último que se pudo oír, fue una explosión, y el sonido que hacían los materiales pesados al arremeter contra el suelo.

……

¿Había pasado lo peor?... No, definitivamente no, Jill Valentine se levantó del suelo solo para contemplar aquel desastre, sus camaradas ya no estaban, ni tampoco lo ultimo que recordó ver del pueblo. Lo único que le alegraba no ver, era el helicóptero ARH que los había atacado hace unos minutos. Se sacudió la ropa, y se percató de que estaba completamente ilesa, y al parecer, también completamente sola.

_Que extraño, sigo sin comprender._

Otra vez habían tenido la oportunidad de matarlos, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo hacían y ya? No, Umbrella y aquel hombre querían verla sufrir, y posteriormente rogando por su vida.

_Pero no voy a darles ese gusto._

Después de buscar por unos instantes, estuvo plenamente segura, estaba sola, en aquella pesadilla inminente, con el miedo a su espalda, haciéndose presente en un escalofrío, que la recorrió por entero. Nada bueno podía esperar, y era mucho mejor si se lo planteaba de esa manera, le hacia pensar que nada podría llegar a sorprenderla. Estaba desarmada, no tenia absolutamente nada con que defenderse, y eso la hacia sentir muy vulnerable y débil. Debía trazar un plan para salir de allí, de inmediato, temía que la desesperación se apoderara de ella.

_Carlos alcanzó a decir, que iríamos hacia el Este. Si los demás se encuentran bien, lo mas seguro es que continúen en esa dirección._

- Espero que se encuentren bien. – Un murmullo escapó inverosímil de sus labios secos.

Echó un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, pero solo vio la enorme montaña de escombros y concreto que le obstaculizaba el camino de regreso, una calle se extendía, hacia el lado contrario, el resto solo eran pequeños y angostos callejones, y… ¡Bingo! Hay estaba, seguramente no era una gran y poderosa arma, pero de algo podría servir, una barra de hierro, de espeso grosor y un largo de unos cincuenta centímetros. ¡Como no se le había ocurrido antes!

- ¡¡Carlos!! – Gritó en un intento desesperado por obtener respuesta. - ¡Rebecca, Leon! – Pero nadie contestó. - ¡Claire! – Temía por sus vidas, eso estaba claro. – Mierda…

_Todo esto es mi maldita culpa._

……

Leon abría los ojos perezosamente, tratando de hilar las ideas, intentando acordarse. Estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo con sus manos aun sobre su cabeza. Y la Desert Eagle, a un metro de él, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, para ayudarse a levantar, cogió su arma. Y observó lo que quedaba de lo que antes fueron edificios y casas. Que ahora estaban reducidas a un montón de escombros inútiles. Pero… Algo sobresalía de entre ellos, era…

_¡Oh por Dios!_

Una extremidad, se dejaba notar entre los restos de cemento y madera, un brazo inmóvil, ensangrentado y totalmente torcido.

_Claire…_

Fue la primera persona que se le pasó por la mente, le aterraba tan solo pensar que aquel miembro superior inerte, podía pertenecer a la chica de los ojos mas bellos que había conocido. Se acercó corriendo, dando grandes zancadas, mientras su estomago daba un vuelco, y su corazón latía nerviosamente. Comenzó a quitar los cascajos con suavidad, pero apresuradamente.

- ¡¡Leon!! – La voz de la muchacha que había creído, con posibilidad de muerte, resonó detrás de él.

- Claire ¡Estas bien! – Dijo mientras se giraba.

Se sintió lo bastante aliviado, como para caminar hacia ella, quien estaba a unos seis metros. Pero se detuvo de inmediato, había algo extraño, podía oler ese hedor asqueroso, esa podredumbre repulsiva y nauseabunda, ese olor dulzón de la fruta podrida, a basura combinado con la fetidez de un animal muerto. Esa misma pestilencia que recordaba de…

_¡No puede ser…!_

Su pensamiento debía estar traicionándolo, mas su sorpresa fue al notar que el rostro de Claire se desfiguraba, que sus orbes celestes se llenaban de pánico, que su rostro estaba pálido, y su boca se abría para intentar gritarle algo.

- ¡¡¡Detrás de ti!!! – Alcanzó a exclamar, con un grito ahogado en su garganta. - ¡¡Cuidado!!

El joven de cabello rubio, volvió a girar en ciento ochenta grados, para encontrarse de bruces con un portador de virus, que extendía sus dedos deteriorados y quebrados en dirección a él. Era lo que quedaba de una mujer, de cabello rubio, del cual quedaba muy poco, ya que su cuero cabelludo parecía haber sido arrancado de raíz, sus ojos blancos desprovistos de emociones lo observaban de extraña manera, mientras que en su rostro se notaba claramente el hueso cigomático en la zona de los pómulos, donde la piel de su cara había sido violentamente desgarrada, de su boca goteaba una sustancia viscosa, una mezcla extraña entre sangre y saliva.

Su escasa vestimenta, estaba hecha añicos. Sus brazos y piernas tenían marcas de mordeduras, donde se veía claramente que la piel y músculos habían sido destrozados.

- ¡¡Dispara!! – Ordenó Claire con desesperación desde atrás.

Leon alzó su poderosa arma, apuntando directamente al rostro del zombie, que ya estaba casi encima de él. Un disparo certero en la frente fue suficiente, partes de huesos y encéfalo retozaron sobre el asfalto mojado, y aquel monstruo cayó al piso, no sin antes salpicar la ropa del joven con sangre y restos de baba.

La chica de cabello castaño corrió rápidamente, hasta ubicarse junto a Leon. Ambos miraron con gesto parecido a la criatura pestilente que yacía en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza.

Rabia, odio, frustración, no estaban seguros que era exactamente, pero la culpa de todo esto era de esa maldita compañía. ¿Para que hacer esto? Esta gente claramente, no tenia nada que ver en el asunto, habían sufrido las funestas consecuencias, nuevamente gente inocente pagaba por los pecados de los poderosos.

- Malditos… - Aseveró Claire, con odio contenido. – Espero que algún día, paguen por todo esto.

- Verás que si. – Leon le puso una mano en el hombro. – Nosotros, nos encargaremos de eso.

……

- ¡¡Rebecca!! – Le costaba tanto escuchar. - ¿Estas bien? – La voz del muchacho sonaba preocupada y angustiada.

Estaba entre sus brazos, y sin duda el joven que le hablaba era Carlos. La cabeza le dolía enormemente, sin mencionar que los oídos le zumbaban y el cuerpo le punzaba totalmente.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero la luz de un foco le llegó de lleno en sus orbes de color verde, por lo que como un acto reflejo los cerró de inmediato. Giró la cabeza para un lado, e intento incorporarse otra vez. Ahora con éxito, ya estaba oscuro, la noche se les había venido encima inevitablemente.

- ¿Qué me paso? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- No estoy seguro, estabas inconsciente cuando te encontré hace un par de minutos. – El joven parecía nervioso por el estado de la muchacha.

- ¿Hace cuanto que nos atacó el helicóptero? – Aquello se le había venido a la cabeza, a la misma velocidad que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la misma.

- Fue hace como… Unos diez minutos. – El chico de cabello castaño le sonrió, y luego dijo. – Tranquila, que no llevas tanto tiempo inconsciente.

Ella respondió a la expresión de la misma manera, y Carlos la ayudo a ponerse de pie, debían moverse y rápido. Tal vez el helicóptero aun andaba por los alrededores, y nada quitaba que no volviera a darles problemas. Rebecca metió la mano en su bolsillo, pero nada, solo tenía ahí, las municiones para su arma.

_¡Mi arma!_

- ¡Carlos! – Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Dónde esta…

- Aquí la tienes. – Contestó él, sin dejarla terminar, y entregándole la Beretta.

- Gracias… - Dijo ella aliviada. – No me hacia ninguna gracia el perderla.

Pero el joven en frente parecía no oírla. Estaba mirando algo con atención a su izquierda, muy interesado y arrugando los ojos para tratar de ver mejor. Rebecca intentó observar con detenimiento, y su corazón dio un latido fuerte, que pareció resonarle en la cabeza. Sus orbes se abrieron atónitos e incrédulos, llenos de terror. Dirigió la mirada a su compañero, quien sin duda tenía la misma expresión que ella.

A unos treinta metros, de entre las llamas, de lo que era un edificio, se acercaban zombies, muchos, alrededor de unos veinte, sus cuerpos tambaleantes y la putrefacción que expelían sus cuerpos a lo lejos, era completamente inconfundible…

_¡Oh no…!_

El cuerpo de la muchacha de cabello corto, definitivamente no respondía, mientras que los ojos de Carlos, buscaban frenéticamente una forma de salir de ese lugar. No debían malgastar la munición, de ninguna manera podía eliminarlos a todos, estaban atrapados, y si no se largaban inmediatamente, no seria mucho mas el tiempo que estarían vivos.

- ¡¡Por aquí!! – Exclamó el chico de cabello castaño, mientras tomaba a Rebecca por la muñeca izquierda, y echaba a correr en dirección a los portadores de virus.

- ¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!! – Gritó la muchacha con la voz llena de terror.

Cuando ya pudieron verlos con claridad, Carlos dio un rápido giro a la derecha entrando por un callejón, mientras seguía corriendo velozmente, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse, su vida y la de la chica de ojos verdes dependían de eso.

……

Leon y Claire seguían avanzando, hacia ya un rato que habían tenido su primer encuentro con uno de los zombies de Umbrella.

El joven de cabello rubio caminaba silencioso y tenso, sus ojos denotaban preocupación, y llevaba su arma apretada fuertemente en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, sostenía la mano de Claire. Ya había oscurecido, la noche se hacia presente al igual que el frío y la humedad en el ambiente, y los focos del alumbrado publico zigzagueaban como si las ampolletas estuvieran a punto de estallar, lo que no les ayudaba mucho con la visibilidad y lo que a su vez asustaba mas a Leon.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó ella, observando el rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Crees que tengo uno? – Su voz sonó agobiada. – No se suponía que el grupo se separaría. – Dio un pequeño suspiro, y continúo. – Esto no esta bien...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, al mismo tiempo que detenían el paso. Claire sentía como el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, y sabía que Leon estaba igual, o más asustado que ella misma. Debían encontrar una manera de largarse de aquel lugar infernal, pero no podían pensar solo en ellos, sus compañeros estaban por ahí, solos, quizás heridos o tal vez muertos…

_No... ¿Qué estas pensando?_

Claire sacudió su cabeza instintivamente para quitarse esos nefastos pensamientos, debían encontrarlos, y estaban vivos, de eso podía estar segura. Si no habían muerto antes, menos lo harían ahora.

- ¿Leon? – El la miró a los ojos. – Debemos encontrar a los demás. – su voz sonaba decidida y fuerte. – Carlos, mencionó algo de la carretera del Este...

- Tienes razón. – Interrumpió él sin siquiera notarlo. – Si están vivos, deben ir en esa dirección.

- Están vivos… - La seguridad de la chica parecía desvanecerse en el aire. – Ya ha oscurecido, de todas formas tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.

- Otra vez tienes razón. – El joven de ojos azul grisáceo se dio cuenta de que Claire estaba pensando con mayor claridad. – Creo que tú tienes el plan. – Le dedicó una sonrisa esperando que el entorno se volviera menos tenso.

- ¿Qué te parece esa cabaña que esta ahí? – Dijo apuntando una pequeña casa de un piso, que tenía luces encendidas en el exterior.

Leon asintió sin dudarlo, y ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña que estaba a la orilla de la calle por la que iban caminando minutos antes. El chico rubio entró primero, apuntando su arma que no dudaría en descargar al primer portador de virus que apareciera, la chica de ojos celestes iba detrás de él con todos los sentidos alerta al primer movimiento extraño.

- No hay nadie aquí. – Aseguró Leon bajando su Desert Eagle y pulsando un interruptor que encendía las luces del interior de la vivienda.

Estaba claro el motivo de tal seguridad, la podredumbre clásica y característica no inundaba este lugar, por lo que significaba que de momento no había zombies en los alrededores.

El joven siguió adentrándose y observando la estancia, no había mucho de lo que seguramente solía ser esa casa, había ropa desparramada en el suelo y algunas maletas a medio hacer, sin duda alguien quiso salir huyendo con sus pertenencias y no lo logró, a la derecha estaba la cocina de tipo americana, y un pequeño comedor con tres sillas, mientras que a la izquierda en el fondo de la habitación, se encontraba un sofá de tres cuerpos, frente y al lado de este había dos sillones de un cuerpo, uno volcado y el otro movido de su sitio.

El joven se acercó al televisor que se encontraba frente a los sofás, he intentó encenderlo inútilmente, ya que la pantalla estaba destrozada. Detrás de esta última había un mueble peculiar, con algunas puertas y repisas que contenían libros, parecía bastante antiguo, Leon se acercó a él mientras Claire cerraba la puerta de la entrada y se aproximaba a su lado.

- Es ella… - Dijo tomando un porta retrato. – La chica a la que disparé hace un rato.

- No es tu culpa… - Ya era demasiado, sin duda esto estaba acabando con lo poco de racionalidad que les quedaba. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de hacer algo así?

Leon se abalanzó sobre los brazos de la chica a su lado, ambos se sostuvieron con fuerza en un abrazo, necesitaban saber que no estaban solos en esto, que encontrarían a sus camaradas y que saldrían de ese horrible lugar todos juntos.

……

Carlos y Rebecca seguían corriendo por aquel callejón oscuro, antes de salir de él se detuvieron para mirar atrás, ya no venían sus perseguidores infectos y fétidos. El chico de cabello castaño soltó la muñeca de su compañera y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás para observar con mayor claridad lo que habían dejado a sus espaldas. La muchacha de cabello corto se acercó mientras tanto a un coche de color blanco que estaba estacionado al costado del pasadizo, con la ilusión de que estuviera en buen estado.

En ese momento un ser enorme y envuelto en sombras cayó desde el cielo sobre el automóvil, haciéndolo añicos, los vidrios y el metal del coche retozaron doblándose sobre si mismos por el peso del individuo y otros se elevaron como proyectiles mortales. Ambos jóvenes se lanzaron al suelo por el impacto y por reflejo, Carlos fue el primero en incorporarse, y al ponerse de pie pudo ver de qué se trataba.

_¡No puede ser!_

Aquel tipo de criatura ya la había visto en Raccoon City, un ser medio humano y medio anfibio, tan enorme que seria capaz de matar con un solo golpe, su masa muscular súper desarrollada estaba cubierta de escamas duras como roca, sus dientes de diez centímetros de largo cada uno, atravesarían sin problema cualquier parte de un cuerpo humano, sus garras afiladas de treinta centímetros eran capaces de partirlo a la mitad, su cabeza del porte de una pelota de baloncesto se giró hacia el joven de cabello castaño, y entonces pudo verlos una vez mas, esos ojos sin expresión alguna, esos ojos tan propios del virus T.

La abominación extendió sus largos brazos musculosos hacia atrás y su gran cabeza hacia el cielo, y desde su garganta mutante escapó un chillido ensordecedor.

- ¡¡Rebecca vete de aquí!! – Gritó Carlos con una desesperación desgarradora en su rostro. - ¡¡Corre!!

- ¡¡Pero… - La confusión de la muchacha fue enorme, su voz interna le vociferaba que saliera inmediatamente de ese lugar, pero… - ¡¡¡No puedo dejarte!!!

- ¡¡Corre o nos matará a ambos!! – Cerró los ojos fuertemente y continúo. - ¡¡¡Solo serás un estorbo, sigue hasta encontrar la carretera!!! – Sabía que seria difícil. – ¡¡Te prometo que acabaré con esta peste, ahora vete!!

La chica levantó su arma y la apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que seria inútil tratar de matarlo, se le terminaría la munición antes de conseguir hacerle algún daño. Sus piernas reaccionaron, y su musculatura se tenso para por fin salir corriendo…

- ¡¡Prométeme que nos reuniremos pronto!! – Y luego de decir eso se hecho a correr con todas sus energías puestas en ello.

……

Ya había corrido alrededor de cinco minutos sin parar y para hacer su huida aun peor había empezado a llover. Su corazón amenazaba con salir desde su cavidad torácica, su pulso estaba tembloroso al igual que sus manos y piernas, su respiración era agitada, y su cabeza le daba mil vueltas otra vez. Se apoyó contra el muro del lóbrego callejón donde se había escondido, miró a ambos lados, no había portadores de virus ni criaturas mas peligrosas. Se volteó buscando el este, debía continuar en esa dirección hacia la carretera que había mencionado Carlos.

_No te defraudaré, voy a salir de aquí._

Estaba intentando con toda su voluntad puesta en ello, que el miedo no se apoderara de su ser, tenia muy claro que si pasaba eso, estaría completamente perdida.

En ese momento alguien la sujeto por el cuello, poniéndole un cuchillo en el mismo y le tapó la boca, intentó gritarle a esa persona que no era un zombie, entonces la liberó y alumbro con una linterna… se volteó aterrada y confundida solo para ver el resplandor de luz que le llegaba intensamente a los ojos. En cuanto sus pupilas se adecuaron a la luminosidad del ambiente, pudo verlo…

- Tú… - Dijo conmocionada y sin reaccionar, mientras sentía que su respiración se paralizaba – Billy Coen…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Como siempre digo, prometo actualizar pronto… cuando mi tiempo y mis obligaciones me lo permitan.

Besitos y abrazos!!

Atte. Jill Filth.


End file.
